Mercures et émeraudes
by Miccelous
Summary: Suite à la mort de son père, Harry Potter devient le roi des vampires. Vivant parmi les mortels en tant que lycéen, il fait la rencontre d'un nouvel élève aussi beau et pur qu'un ange. S'en suit une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et le fils d'un chasseur de vampire. HPDM, SBRL, RWBZ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement !

Rating : M (comme Miam... ça bavouille)

Pairing : HPDM, SBRL...

Salut à tous ! Alors voilà, j'y suis enfin. C'est ma première fiction, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ! :D

Détails : UA, perso de Draco un peu OOC

* * *

**MERCURES ET EMERAUDES**

Je vais vous conter une histoire. L'histoire de deux hommes totalement différents. Deux hommes que tout oppose. Deux hommes qui pourtant, vont tomber peu à peu amoureux dans un monde où deux clans s'opposaient depuis des milliers d'années : les Vampires et les Hunters.

**L'amour ne veut pas la durée, il veut l'éternité. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

En 1620 une terrible guerre eut lieu entre ces deux clans. Les Vampires étaient nombreux et dirigé par le Lord Noir, dictateur mégalomane se rapprochant d'Hitler lui-même, favorisant les Vampires de Sang-Pur et vouant une haine atroce pour les mortels. La légende veut qu'un groupe de chasseurs, les _Hunters_, aient vent de l'existence de ces Vampires suite aux nombreux meurtres inexpliqués ayant eut lieu en Italie, près du Vatican. Le chef des _Hunters_, Angelus Denis Malfoy, ainsi que son équipe eurent pour objectif de décimer chaque Vampire habitant le pays : homme, femme et enfant. Personne ne fut épargné. Le Lord Noir, comme l'appelèrent les mortels, aveuglé par son désir de puissance ne prit pas en compte les intentions des _Hunters_, les jugeant faible et sans utilité. Seulement, ceux-ci lui démontrèrent son erreur en exterminant la majorité des Vampires présents, sans scrupules. Le Lord fut capturé après avoir été blessé d'une balle en argent et tué sur la grande place du village.

La légende dit qu'un homme, James Potter, prit la succession du Lord Noir en tant que roi. Lui fut aimé et vénéré comme il se doit. Il était clément et juste envers ses sujets et veillait à ce qu'aucun mortel ne découvre leur vraie nature. Quelques années plus tard, les Hunters, furent assassinés jusqu'au dernier. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angelus Malfoy qui eut le temps de tout enseigner à son fils, Abraxas Rudiyus Malfoy.

**Aimer c'est tenter le bonheur et risquer la souffrance. Clémentine Bigaré**

Ses pas raisonnaient sur le sol froid et mouillé de Venise. Pressé et fatigué étaient les seuls adjectifs capable de le définir à ce moment là. Une embuscade. Voilà dans quoi il était tombé. C_es enfoirés d'Ersatz savaient qu'une fois seul il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour eux de m'éliminer !_ Il ne savait pas quelle direction il avait prit, pourtant ses pas le menèrent devant un bar-restaurant, le _Grazie-Mille_. Il sut à ce moment là qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Malgré sa fatigue, il fit quelques efforts de plus et pu rejoindre une table reculée au fond de la salle seulement éclairée par une petit lumière tamisée. Quatre hommes discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'il s'effondra à leur hauteur, une large blessure à l'abdomen.

Les rayons du soleil venaient tout juste de faire leur entrée dans la vaste chambre d'un jeune homme brun. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre les yeux fermés mais tout à fait éveillé. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était sortit des bras de Morphée réfléchissant à sa dernière mission. Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, attendit encore une demi-heure avant de se décider à se lever. Il sortit de son lit, les draps glissant sur son corps nu, ne s'en préoccupant aucunement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain se regardant dans les divers miroirs présents sur les murs. Ce qu'il vit lui fit lever un sourcil. Devant lui se tenait un grand jeune homme avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt dix, aux muscles saillants et bien dessiné, faisant clairement ressortir les tablettes bien présentes sur ces abdominaux. Ses larges épaules et son torse puissant étaient parsemés de blessures diverses, plus ou moins grave. La plus flagrante cependant fut celle à son abdomen, habituellement caché sous une couche de bandages. Ses cuisses fermes abordaient toutes sortes de cicatrices tout comme son visage. Certaine peu visible tandis que celle présente sur son arcade sourcilière se voyait plus que d'autres. Harry sourit face à son reflet puis partit prendre sa douche. Il actionna l'eau froide lui tombant dessus telle une cascade.

Une fois cela fait il mis une pommade sur la blessure la plus importante et se rhabilla avec soin, optant pour un simple t-shirt noir moulant son torse à la perfection ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur mettant ses atouts en valeur. Prenant son sac il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers se dirigeant vers la cuisine où deux hommes buvaient tranquillement leur café.

« Tiens. La marmotte est enfin réveillée » fit un homme tout aussi grand que lui sur sa gauche. Ses cheveux mi-longs ondulant légèrement, d'un noir d'encre ainsi que ses yeux onyx, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

« Je ne suis pas du matin » fit Harry embrassant sur la tempe le deuxième homme sur sa gauche. Lui abordait de courts cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts d'eau, plus petit que les deux autres. « Comment vas-tu Remus ? »

« Bien merci. Je suis content de voir que tu récupères vite. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur ce coup-ci Harry » répondit le châtain, se levant pour céder sa place au plus jeune et allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux.

« Peu importe, je suis encore vivant non ? »

Remus allait protester mais se fut sans compter sur son amant qui rit contre lui, regardant Harry moqueusement. Remus ne comprenait plus rien. Harry était partit plus d'une semaine pour Venise lors d'une mission, lorsqu'il fut attaqué, revenant deux jours plus tôt totalement amoché. Mais au lieu de se soigner comme il aurait du le faire celui-ci alla simplement dans sa chambre s'allongeant et dormant profondément. Certes il manquait de sommeil, mais de là à négliger ses blessures !

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle bande d'idiots ! Harry tu ne devrais pas prendre cela à la légère. Quant à toi Sirius, tu ne devrais pas l'encourager. » Fit Remus fronçant les sourcils.

« Calme toi Moony, Harry va bien non ? » dit Sirius.

« Mais oui je vais bien calme toi Rem » dit Harry regardant Remus dans les yeux.

Le dit Moony, peut convaincu fit la moue, terminant son café dans le calme. Sirius sourit face à la petite moue enfantine de son mari lui baisant le cou de petits baisers qui firent frissonner celui-ci. Harry était sur le point de se lever lorsque Sirius le héla.

« Minute gamin. Passe me voir une fois que tu auras fini les cours. J'ai à te parler »

Le concerné acquiesça, prit son sac et sortie. Une fois dehors, il monta sur sa moto flambant neuve et prit la direction de Poudlard, le lycée privé dans lequel il était dans l'obligation d'étudier, évitant ainsi les soupçons de certains quant à sa condition de Vampire. Arrivé devant l'établissement Harry se gara et fut interpellé par un groupe de jeunes hommes ayant l'air de l'attendre. Il les rejoint son sac sur l'épaule, mains dans les poches.

« Putain t'en a mis du temps à te pointer ! » fit un grand roux du nom de Ronald Weasley, accessoirement meilleur ami du jeune Potter. Harry sourit et leur serra tour à tour la main.

« Désolé, j'ai eu quelques soucis arrivé sur place »

« La prochaine fois tu fais simple, tu nous préviens, on vient avec toi, c'est clair ? » dit un grand noir, Dean Thomas, souriant au brun.

Harry acquiesça et suivit ses amis à leur première heure de cour, en l'occurrence, Mythes et Légendes. Ils avaient pris cette matière dans le but de savoir ce que les mortels pouvaient bien raconter à propos de leur race. Ce fut avec un certain amusement qu'Harry apprit que les mortels ne savaient absolument rien de concret sur leur race et autres. Il fut tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de faire cesser toutes ces idioties mais fut bien vite arrêté par l'un de ces amis. Bon sang, que leur avaient-ils prit de croire que les Vampires ne pouvaient supporter l'ail ou bien qu'il suffisait d'un simple pieux pour en tuer un ? Stupide.

Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Il commençait à pleuvoir, ce qui le fit sourire. Il adorait la pluie. Pendant ce temps le professeur Trelawney semblait parler dans le vide, ne se rendant pas compte que la plupart de ses élèves ne l'écoutait que très peu, voir pas du tout. Elle s'arrêta cependant au bout d'une demi-heure de cour allant ouvrir la porte au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, accompagné d'un jeune homme blond.

« Bonjour ma chère. Veuillez excuser mon intrusion seulement nous avons ici un nouvel élève » fit le directeur. « Chers élèves, je suis ici pour vous présenter votre nouveau camarade de classe, Draco Malfoy, qui suivra désormais les mêmes cours que vous. »

Le nouvel élève fut détaillé de la tête aux pieds par ses nouveaux camarades de classe mis-à-part un seul, Harry, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« Bon et bien monsieur Malfoy je vous propose d'aller vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Potter, étant donné que c'est la seule place de libre »

Draco chercha le dit Potter et se dirigea vers lui dans l'intention de s'asseoir.

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez vous avoir la gentillesse d'enlever votre sac de cette chaise, pour que monsieur Malfoy puisse s'asseoir ? » dit le professeur Trelawney voyant le blond s'arrêter à la place lui étant assigné sans pour autant s'asseoir.

Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées regarda enfin le jeune blond et fut saisit par sa beauté. Draco Malfoy était d'un blond presque blanc ses longs cheveux s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos, quelques mèches tombant sur un visage fin cachant quelque peu ses yeux d'un gris mercure. Sa bouche pulpeuse était d'un rouge fraise donnant envie au brun d'y poser ses lèvres. Son corps était tout aussi fin que son visage, presque androgyne. _Un ange !_ fut tout ce à quoi pu penser Harry en le voyant.

**Quand vous recherchez la perfection, vous découvrez que c'est une cible mouvante. George Fisher.**

Se rendant compte des minutes qu'il passait à détailler le blond face à lui ainsi que ses rougeurs, Harry sortit de sa torpeur, prit son sac et le posa au sol, permettant ainsi au blond de s'asseoir. Celui-ci était plus que gêné. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi beau que Potter. Grand, brun et musclé et des yeux… Des yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

Draco, toujours rouge de gêne, ne savait comment réagir à la manière dont le brun l'avait détaillé peu avant. L'heure passa ainsi, les élèves à moitié endormi tandis que leur professeur essayait de leur expliquer la légende du monstre du Loch Ness sans résultat. Harry quant à lui avait passé la moitié du cours à épier du coin de l'œil le beau blond assit à sa droite. Il se dit qu'aucun être humain normal n'était censé être aussi beau… Aussi pur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs allant à leur second cours de la journée. Le jeune Malfoy fut un peu perdu ne sachant où aller exactement. Ce fut un jeune brun métissé aux cheveux bouclé qui vint se présenter à lui sous le nom de Blaise Zabini, l'accompagnant ainsi à l'heure prochaine heure de cours. Ils firent connaissance et s'apprécièrent très vite.

La matinée se termina assez rapidement, les élèves prenant le chemin menant au réfectoire discutant joyeusement entre eux. Harry y entra parmi les derniers et fut interpellé par Ron à l'autre bout de la salle. Il lui dit qu'il arrivait, partit prendre son plateau repas et les rejoignit peu de temps après. Les discussions allaient de bon train et le brun pu voir avec surprise que le nouvel élève était assis à la table face à leur avec le jeune métisse sur lequel son meilleur ami avait flashé. Celui-ci dût raconter quelque chose de drôle au blond car ce dernier souriait. Un magnifique sourire, se dit Harry.

« Bon Harry, si tu pouvais arrêter de reluquer le nouveau et nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à Venise plutôt. » fit Ron, roulant les yeux.

« Premièrement, je ne le reluquais pas. Deuxièmement, il ne s'est rien passé de bien intéressant. J'y suis allé, j'ai trouvé l'homme que je cherchais mais avant de rentrer j'ai été pris en embuscade. »

« Sirius nous a dit que tu avais été blessé. Je ne vois pas en quoi il ne s'est rien passé. » dit un jeune irlandais sur sa droite, du nom de Seamus Finnigan. « Montre-nous. » termina-t-il.

Harry soupira. Il savait très bien que ses amis ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu sa blessure. Il regarda autour de lui voulant éviter que certains curieux ne la voient puis souleva son t-shirt. Les réactions furent ce à quoi il s'attendait : des visages neutres bien que surprit. Seulement son attention se reporta sur la table face à la leur d'où le jeune Malfoy regardait la blessure de Potter dépourvu de bandage. Harry jura et rabaissa son t-shirt. Malfoy avait l'air choqué et le regardait étrangement. Harry lui sourit, moqueur, ce qui le fit rougir et détourner les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu mis ? » lui demanda Seamus.

« Une simple pommade à la menthe. D'après Sirius elle devrait se refermer dans la soirée. La blessure était profonde ce qui explique qu'elle mette autant de temps à cicatriser. » Répondit Harry d'une voix blasée.

« Haa, je n'ai jamais vu de ma triste vie une personne aussi peu intéressée par son propre sort » lui dit Ron, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le lui rendit, soulagé de voir que ses amis n'allaient pas lui en faire toute une scène. Seulement il savait que se ne serait que de courte durée. Il s'attendait à voir Hermione débarquer chez lui dans la soirée, le gifler et lui crier dessus pendant une petite heure, lui expliquant à quel point il était stupide etc etc…

Le déjeuner finit, le petit groupe décida d'aller faire un tour dans le centre ville. Ils y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi rencontrant Zabini et Malfoy en chemin.

« Tiens Zabini. Comment-tu vas ? » demanda Ron, se plantant en face de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Weasley ! Quelle joie de te voir. En toute ironie bien sûr. » lui dit-il, ne cachant pas son exaspération.

Harry et Draco ne firent pas attention à leurs amis qui se lançaient piques sur piques, se dévorant littéralement des yeux. Le portable du jeune Malfoy sonna. Il s'éloigna donc du petit groupe pour décrocher.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Oui Draco, c'est moi. As-tu fini les cours ? » fit la voix de son interlocuteur._

_« Je… Oui papa. Je suis en ville. Je vais bientôt rentrer. »_

_« Ne tarde pas trop, tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir seul je ne sais où le soir. Je suis encore au bureau. Je rentrerai pour diner. Fais attention à toi, je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi papa » dit Draco en raccrochant._

Le jeune blond soupira. Son père devenait de plus en plus protecteur avec lui, surtout depuis leur déménagement. Il rangea son portable dans son sac.

« Ton père ? » fit une voix derrière lui. Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Harry Potter. Il se sentit tout de suite rougir.

« Oui. »

« Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi » fit le brun. « Oh. Je suis Harry au fait »

« Euh… Oui je sais. Je… Moi c'est Draco »

Harry acquiesça et le détailla longuement ce qui gêna terriblement le blond qui s'excusa et rejoignit Blaise. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait rentrer, lui fit une bise et pris le premier taxi passant par là.

« Bon c'est pas que tu me fais chier Weasley mais… Si tu me fais chier. Salut ! » dit le petit métisse.

Celui-ci s'en alla plantant le grand roux sans un regard en arrière. Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui fronçait les sourcils, mâchoire serrée.

« Calme toi tu veux. Tu t'y prends mal avec Zabini avouons le ! » lui dit Harry. « Soit plus gentil et moins rustre, il te retombera sûrement dans les bras comme ça »

« Mmh, ne soit pas stupide Harry ce gamin à simplement besoin qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'enchaîner à mon lit et lui apprendre le respect. » fit Ron encore plus énervé qu'au départ du métisse.

« Si tu le dis. Seulement Zabini n'est pas l'une de tes proies que tu arrives à mettre dans ton lit en jouant le macho. Lui sait ce qu'il veut, et tant que tu ne changeras pas ton attitude, tu peux être certain qu'il continuera à voir ailleurs. De plus que t'attendais-tu réellement de la part d'un mortel ? » en rajouta Dean, moqueur.

Ron soupira, murmurant que ce n'était pas un « simple mortel ». Il les salua rentrant chez lui. Harry sourit et décida aussi de rentrer. Il savait bien que si leur race n'était pas en danger Ron ne se serait pas gêné pour marquer ce mortel.

Il commençait à faire nuit la pluie tombant peu à peu. Arrivé chez lui, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre déposant son sac et ressortant aussitôt. Sirius voulait le voir. Il descendit donc au sous sol empruntant un escalier étroit menant à une pièce éclairé. Seulement il s'arrêta à la dernière marche tendant l'oreille pour distinguer les sons étouffés qu'il pouvait entendre d'où il était. Des gémissements. Des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Harry soupira et eu un petit rictus, hésitant entre interrompre ses parrains en plein ébat ou remonter. Au bout de quelques instants d'hésitation, voulant s'amuser un peu, il décida de continuer son chemin, s'arrêtant devant la porte. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit hausser un sourcil et un rictus moqueur.

Sur la seule table présente de la pièce était assis Remus, les jambes largement écartées, Sirius entre elles le besognant sans douceur faisant crier le châtain de plus en plus durement. Sirius totalement habillé avait la tête plongé dans la nuque de son amant seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche tombante sur ses épaules, quelque peu tâché par son sang. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sirius se nourrissait de son amant pendant l'acte à en juger par les cris d'extase de ce dernier, et du bruit plus que perceptible d'aspiration du dominant.

« Bon sang… Harry sort d'ici… tu vois pas… que nous sommes… occupé » dit Sirius sortant la tête du cou de son amant.

« Qu… Quoi ! Harry ?... Haaan…. Sirius… Ar….Arrête. HAN ! » gémit Remus essayant de se dégager de son amant, mort de honte.

« T'étais censé avoir quelque chose à me dire parrain voilà pourquoi je suis là. Je vous attend dehors » dit Harry s'adressant à Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Ne soyez pas trop long ».

Sirius ne parut pas l'avoir écouté s'enfonçant toujours profondément en Remus. La porte se referma sur lui allongeant Remus sur la table, levant l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule, l'autre encerclant la taille du grand brun qui s'enfonçait tellement fort en lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en demander plus. Harry resta assis sur les marches d'escaliers attendant sagement que ses deux « pères » daignent enfin sortir de cette pièce. L'attente fut longue accompagné par les « OH ! … Dieu… OUI ! Encore ! » de Remus, encourageant son amant qui ne cessait de pousser des grognements de plus en plus rauques.

Au moment ou le jeune Potter se décida à remonter, la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas sur Sirius un énorme sourire aux lèvres, portant sur ses épaules un Remus plus que lessivé, seulement vêtu de sa chemise trop grande.

« Excuse-moi gamin. Seulement Moony a jugé bon de me contre dire sur un sujet fort délicat. Il a donc fallut que nous en… discutions » lui dit Sirius emportant son fardeau à l'étage. Harry crut bon de l'attendre dans le salon.

Une fois Remus au lit et Sirius changé, les deux hommes s'installèrent calmement.

« De quel sujet s'agit-il au juste pour que tu le punisses de la sorte ? » demanda Harry plus qu'amusé.

« Tch ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de tuer son ex. Cet Alexander passe son temps à lui tourner autour. Bien sûr lui ne voit rien ! »

Harry émit un petit rire. Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

« Bon, je voulais simplement vous prévenir de faire encore plus attention tes amis et toi. Un nouveau chasseur a été détecté en ville en plus des quelques Mangemorts présents leur leader semble avoir décidé de les rejoindre ici à Londres. » fit Sirius le visage plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Connais-tu son nom ? » demanda Harry soudainement redevenu sérieux.

« Lucius Malfoy » fit son parrain, encrant ses yeux onyx dans ceux de son filleul.

« Malfoy ? Comme Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Comment tu le connais gamin ? » lui demanda Sirius, surpris.

« Nous sommes dans la même classe. Il est arrivé ce matin. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le grand salon. Les deux hommes réfléchissaient. L'un pensant au fait qu'effectivement la venu des Malfoy ne présageait rien de bon. L'autre plus que surprit d'apprendre que le petit ange croisé ce matin là, n'était en fait que le fils d'un _Hunter_. Pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs : leur leader.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu connais très bien cette famille, je me trompe ? » demanda Harry, brisant le silence.

« C'est une longue histoire »

« Peu importe, j'ai tout mon temps » rétorqua Harry.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir. Lucius Malfoy fait parti d'une très noble famille de Hunters. On pourrait dire qu'ils le sont de père en fils. Comme… un héritage si tu préfères. Lucius n'a jamais voulut prendre la suite de son père Abraxas Malfoy. Seulement lorsqu'il a eut vingt et un ans environ il a rencontré ma cousine, Narcissa Black. Ils se sont tout de suite plut. Quelques temps après ils se sont marié. Narcissa passait souvent me voir et m'a appris un jour qu'elle attendait un enfant. Neuf moi plus tard Draco est né. Seulement deux ans après sa naissance, Narcissa a été attaquée et vidé de son sang par un _Ersatz_, tu sais, ces Vampires non déclaré par notre communauté, se fiant aux anciennes lois instaurées par le Lord Noir. Bref, Lucius ne s'en ai jamais remis. Depuis ce jour il a en quelque sorte vêtu son rôle de _Hunter_ et est devenu le leader des Mangemorts, le plus célèbre groupe de _Hunters_ comme tu le sais. Il est devenu aussi froid et arrogant que son père, assoiffé de vengeance aussi. Je le connais depuis le collège et je peux te dire qu'il a vraiment changé. A présent il serait prêt à tout pour tous nous éliminer jusqu'au dernier »

Harry était surpris par cette histoire. Il ne savait que dire. Toutefois le cas de Draco lui vint en tête.

« Et Draco ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Draco est un enfant surprotégé par son père. Lucius a tellement peur de perdre son fils qu'il surveille le moindre de ses faits et gestes, veillant à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Nous étions en contact jusqu'à ses dix ans, ensuite lui et son père son parti aux Etats-Unis. Je ne sais pourtant pas ce qu'il compte en faire, une fois qu'il aura atteint sa majorité. L'inciter à prendre sa suite, ou le préserver de tout ça. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pure curiosité. Je l'ai croisé cette après-midi avec le fils Zabini près du centre ville. Son père l'a appelé, il avait l'air assez agacé » dit Harry.

« Agacé ? Mmh, je le comprends. Son père doit être constamment sur son dos. Lorsqu'il était jeune il n'avait que très peu d'amis. De plus il faisait souvent des crises d'asthme ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas. Lucius Malfoy aime son fils bien plus que sa propre vie. »

Draco venait juste de rentrer lorsque son père l'avait appelé. Encore.

_« Oui papa ? »_

_« Es-tu à la maison Draco ? » lui demanda son père clairement inquiet._

_« Oui je viens de rentrer »_

_« Tant mieux. A ce soir mon grand » répondit son père, soulagé._

_« A ce soir papa »_

Draco soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit pensant à sa première journée de cours. _Pas mal !_ se dit-il. Il s'était fait un ami, Blaise. Draco l'aimait bien, il le faisait rire. Seulement ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement pour se baser sur un grand brun aux yeux verts émeraude. Le blond le trouvait étrange. Ainsi que toute sa petite bande. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient différents des autres. Différents dans le sens où ils dégageaient tous quelque chose de sauvage, presque surnaturel. Il ne savait comment décrire cela. Mais il savait qu'Harry Potter était quelqu'un de mystérieux. Et cette blessure à l'abdomen ! Comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, l'avait griffé au point d'en déchirer la peau. Un animal, il en était sûr. Seul un animal pouvait laisser ce genre de griffures. Seulement c'était totalement absurde se reprit Draco, se levant de son lit.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire il décida d'aller prendre une douche puis de faire ses devoirs en attendant l'arrivée de son père. Deux heures passèrent ainsi où l'on entendait que les bruits incessant de la pluie tombant au dehors. Draco releva finalement la tête, entendant son père rentrer. Il mit ses pantoufles en vitesse et descendit en trombe les escaliers.

« Draco je suis ren… » furent les seuls mots que put prononcer Lucius Malfoy, son fils le percutant de plein fouet.

« Bonsoir papa ! » dit celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment tu vas mon grand ? » lui dit son père, embrassant son fils sur le front.

« Bien. La journée s'est bien passée ! »

Le père et le fils étaient identiques en tout point. Lucius Malfoy était un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aussi blond que son fils les cheveux mi-longs. Sa carrure était forte et impressionnante, imposant le respect. Lucius était un être froid, hautain et méprisant pour certains, ne montrant aucunement ses émotions. Mis-à-part pour son fils. Il l'aimait plus que tout et ne vivait que pour lui. Il avait promis à sa défunte femme de tout faire pour protéger leur seul et unique enfant, le couvant d'amour et de tendresse. Draco aimait son père et l'admirait. Celui-ci faisant tout pour que l'absence de sa mère ne se ressente pas. Seulement Draco avait l'impression d'étouffer par moment, voulant plus de liberté et rencontrer plus de monde. A vrai dire, Blaise était le seul ami qu'il réussit à se faire depuis la mort de sa mère.

Draco et son père était assis dans le salon, le plus jeune racontant sa première journée à Poudlard et lui parlant de Blaise. Le patriarche fut ravi de le voir aussi heureux et souriant. Toutefois, il le réprimanda tout de même pour l'histoire de la sortie au centre-ville.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Please let a little review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens en pense ! See u soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Alors voilà je poste le chapitre deux de Mercures et Émeraudes :D

Bien sûr les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi... malheureusement et le pairing reste toujours le même mais avec du RWBZ aussi avec un second lemon pour ceux qui aime . Les autres baaah... ne lisez pas ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les semaines passaient sans encombre pour le jeune Malfoy qui se faisait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle vie à Londres. Son amitié avec Blaise grandissait de jour en jour. Ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

« Eh Zabini ! » cria Ronald, appelant Blaise à la sortie du lycée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« T'inviter à la soirée de Seamus ce samedi » fit le roux, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, signe de nervosité.

Blaise réfléchit quelques instants, regardant Draco de temps à autres puis lui répondit.

« C'est d'accord à condition que Draco vienne aussi. Dans le cas contraire, ne compte pas sur moi »

Ron regarda le blond devenu soudainement rouge de gêne et de surprise et accepta sans problème. Il les salua ensuite et rejoint ses amis dont Harry qui ne détachait pas ses yeux de Malfoy.

« Heu… Blaise je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » fit Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser. Et puis, tu pourras faire plus de rencontre comme ça »

« Je sais pas… Ca dépendra de mon père en fait » dit Draco se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« T'inquiète pas va. Au pire je viendrais avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'il te laissera y aller pour cette fois »

Draco comptait protester puis se ravisa. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt et attendirent le bus parlant de tout et de rien.

« Dis Blaise. Y'a quoi entre Weasley et toi ? » demanda soudainement le blond.

« Oh. Heu… C'est compliqué on va dire. » répondit Blaise faisant la moue. « Pour résumé, on a été ensemble un an. Il n'a fait que mentir et était peu honnête envers moi. J'en ai eu marre alors je l'ai quitté. Et depuis il essaie de renouer je pense… »

« Ah je vois. Mais… tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmh… Oui. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me mente et Weasley n'avait pas l'air déterminé à me dire ce qu'il me cachait. Alors je l'ai quitté. Une relation est censée être basée sur la confiance. S'il n'a pas confiance en moi, alors à quoi bon continuer ? »

Draco acquiesça et préféra le laisser tranquille, montant dans le bus qui venait d'arriver. Il avait bien vu que son ami n'était pas à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron Weasley. Alors il préféra se taire ne voulant pas l'attrister plus qu'il n'était déjà.

« Et toi beau blond, comment était ta dernière relation ? » lui demanda Blaise de but en blanc.

« Heu… Je… Je ne suis jamais… sortit avec quelqu'un » avoua-t-il rouge de honte.

Blaise parut surprit, le regardant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« C'est une blague Dray ? Enfin je veux dire… T'es une bombe ! Comment ça se fait ? »

« Bah… Je sors très peu et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Je suis un peu asociale si tu préfères. Heu… Les gens viennent très peu vers moi. »

« Mais… Sinon tu sais quel genre te plait ? » lui demanda Blaise plus curieux que jamais.

« Je crois que… je préfère les garçons » répondit-il encore plus rouge.

Blaise sourit puis réfléchit quelques instants, une idée en tête.

« Quel est ton style de mec alors ? Un peu comme Potter non ? Enfin faut dire qu'il est bandant Potter. Un peu mystérieux tu ne trouves pas ? » dit-il, un brin malicieux.

« Qu… Quoi ? Non… Enfin oui, il est beau mais… » bafouilla Draco.

« Mais… ? »

« Je sais pas. Je… Peut-être. »

Le jeune métisse fut ravi de sa réponse et lui affirma que s'il venait à la soirée programmée deux jours plus tard, il ferait en sorte de les « brancher » tous les deux. Draco peu convaincu par ce genre de plan, roula des yeux et changea de sujet.

* * *

La réponse avait été catégorique. Le « Non ! » de Malfoy sénior passant péniblement pour Draco qui était de plus en plus décidé à participer à cette fête. Ils étaient dans le bureau du patriarche quand Draco frappa quelques minutes plus tôt à la porte, nerveux. Après avoir tourné autour du pot pendant une dizaine de minutes, il se décida enfin à poser la fameuse question. La négation de son père ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout.

« Mais papa c'est injuste ! Pourquoi ? » fit Draco abasourdit.

« Non c'est non Draco ! Comment peux-tu croire que je te laisserai sortir un soir sans personne pour aller à une soirée quelconque, avec des gamins tous plus débauchés les uns des autres ? » dit son père, confortablement installé sur son imposant fauteuil noir, derrière son bureau en bois massif.

« Mais je ne serais pas tout seul. Blaise sera avec moi… De plus c'est la première fois que je réussis à me faire un ami qui ne me trouve pas bisard ou autre. Je veux être comme les autres adolescents de mon âge. Papa laisse moi y aller s'il te plait ? » rétorqua le plus jeune jouant la carte des larmes aux yeux.

Devant ce tableau Lucius Malfoy ne sut quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre Draco en viendrait à vouloir plus de liberté, mais il n'avait pas pensé que se serait si rapide. Il soupira puis donna sa permission après d'autres « s'il te plait » murmuré par son fils le regardant toujours de ses grands yeux gris larmoyants. Celui-ci éclata littéralement de joie se jetant sur son père. Assis sur ses genoux, Draco le serra aussi fort qu'il le put contre lui.

« Je ferais attention je te le promets. Merci papa ! »

Lucius offrit un sourire résigné à son fils puis lui embrassa le front. Quelques minutes plus tard Draco était dans sa chambre appelant Blaise et lui confirmant sa présence à la fête. Ce dernier éclata de joie.

* * *

La journée de vendredi se passa rapidement Draco enchainant les cours tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres. Il se surprit à jeter certains coups d'œil à Potter par moment, remarquant que celui-ci le regardait déjà, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

Un mois était passé comme cela, Harry observant le jeune Malfoy de loin ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver plus qu'à son goût. _Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? _Lorsque Ron lui annonça, la veille au soir, que Draco serait présent à la fête de Seamus, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un micro-rictus certes, mais pour Ron, qui le connaissait parfaitement, il savait que son meilleur ami se prenait d'affection pour le petit nouveau. Seulement, il était inquiet. Harry lui avait fait part des informations que Sirius lui avait communiquées quelques semaines auparavant sur le leader des _Hunters_. Il savait que le brun ne pouvait tomber sous son charme. Il ne le devait surtout pas. Il le savait.

Le samedi arriva enfin, Harry se préparant pour sortir. Il se regarda une dernière fois et parut satisfait de sa tenue. Descendant les escaliers et attrapant ses clés rapidement, il sourit en voyant son parrain et son amant étroitement enlacés devant un film. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée il sortit. Parcourant les quelques mètres le séparant de sa bécane il entendit un bruit qui attira son attention. Il marcha encore quelques mètres s'arrêtant, les yeux fermés, les sens aux aguets. Quelqu'un l'observait il le savait. Il l'observait et le suivait. _Quel idiot_, se dit-il. Puis sans prévenir, il bondit en l'air atterrissant sur le toit de la maison face à la leur, plaquant au sol l'intrus. Il le dévisagea méchamment quelques minutes avant de le prendre à la gorge, dévoilant un tatouage tribal ayant la forme d'une spirale.

« Ersatz » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un air profondément ennuyé au visage.

« Votre majesté. Ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer. » fit l'homme allongé au sol.

Harry le détailla de la tête aux pieds puis plissa les yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Je suis venu vous faire passer un message, _Majesté_ » répondit l'_Ersatz_, moqueur.

« Quel est-il ? »

« On m'a chargé de vous dire qu'_il_ est de retour et que votre règne ne tient plus qu'à un fil. _Il _vous tuera et asservira vos sujets un par un. _Il_ m'a dit de vous prévenir… La fin est proche ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, de plus en plus en colère.

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres voyons : Voldemort » fit l'_Ersatz_ de plus en plus amusé.

Le jeune roi, dans une rage noire, en avait assez entendu. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et percèrent la chaire de l'ennemi, lui injectant son poison mortel. Un cri d'agonie, très strident, se fit entendre puis l'_Ersatz_ disparut en un tat de centre.

Harry descendit du toit puis appela Sirius. Il lui expliqua la situation sa colère transformée en inquiétude pour les êtres qui lui sont chers.

« Ne t'en fais pas, l'Ordre contrôle la situation pour le moment. Vas à la fête et préviens Ronald et les autres. Soyez vigilent ! » lui dit Sirius.

Potter acquiesça et sortit prendre sa moto, partant en direction de chez les Finnigan. Arrivé devant le grand portail menant à la villa de son ami, Harry gara sa bécane et commença à rentrer dans le domaine, lorsque son regard se posa sur une chevelure blonde qu'il put reconnaitre sans problème. _Alors Malfoy est venu finalement._ Il s'avança vers lui et Blaise qui était en grande discussion avec Ron. Harry le détailla longuement.

Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été attachés en une seule tresse reposant négligemment sur son épaule droite, quelques mèches encadrant son visage et cachant quelque peu ses magnifiques yeux mercures. Il était vêtu d'un pull fin en maille gris perle et d'un jean moulant noir se perdant dans de grosses Doc Martens de même couleur. Il était juste _magnifique_, se dit Harry.

« Hé Harry reste pas là, viens ! » le héla Ron.

Draco, entendant le roux appeler le brun, se tourna dans sa direction le détaillant lui aussi. Celui-ci portait un t-shirt rouge bordeaux moulant son torse parfaitement ainsi qu'une veste s'accordant à son bas, tout deux en cuir noir. Cependant, il fut surprit de voir que le brun possédait plusieurs anneaux au cartilage gauche._ Waouw !_ pensa Draco.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir de ci-tôt. Toi qui aime te faire désirer » dit Harry s'adressant à Blaise.

« Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis venu avec Draco et je voulais absolument lui montrer quelques mecs sympas avant de tous les retrouver totalement saoule » répondit le métisse fier de lui.

Harry était surpris mais ne le montra pas. Les intentions du mulâtre lui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il regarda Draco celui-ci détournant son regard et rougissant de plus belle face à lui. _Bon sang ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit !_

« Bon c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez les gars mais Draco et moi avons des beaux gosses à chasser. N'est-ce pas Dray ? » fit Blaise plus qu'excité.

Draco ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Ron tiqua en entendant les paroles de Zabini. Quant à Harry, il ne cessait de regarder le blond.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi gamin. Tu ne sortiras pas avec un mec que tu ne connais pas ! » fit Ron, commençant à s'échauffer sérieusement aux paroles du mulâtre.

« En quoi ça te regarde la belette. Occupe-toi de ton cul, je m'occuperais du mien. Ou un autre s'en chargera, qui sait ! » répliqua Blaise un sourire sadique aux lèvres, entrainant Draco à sa suite.

Harry regarda les deux mortels se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, entrant dans la villa. Il soupira puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci affichait un petit air triste et agacé. Harry l'entraina à sa suite à l'intérieur de la demeure dans le but de rejoindre les jardins arrières où se tenait réellement la fête. Tous ses amis étaient présents, Dean, Seamus, David, le frère ainé de ce dernier, et bien d'autres. Même Hermione, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, daignait leur faire part de sa présence.

« Harry ! Comment tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de lui faire une bise. « Bon sang tu prends de plus en plus de muscles c'est fou ! » termina-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

« Bonsoir Hermione, oui je vais bien merci. Effectivement plus je m'entraine, plus j'en prends » répondit-il, moqueur.

La jeune femme lui tira élégamment la langue avant de boire le contenu de son verre. Harry chercha des yeux ses autres amis. Une fois les avoir trouvé, il les réunit dans un coin et leur expliqua la situation. La réaction fut la même pour tous : froncement de sourcil général, montrant par là la vigilance totale dans laquelle ils devaient tous être. Hermione informa Harry qu'elle essaierait de faire des recherches sur ce fameux Voldemort auprès de l'Ordre ou ailleurs.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Harry buvant beaucoup, l'alcool n'ayant aucun effet sur son organisme, il en profitait. Il balaya des yeux le jardin dans lequel la fête battait son plein, la musique assourdissante et entrainante faisant danser tous les invités. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette de Draco, en grand conversation avec Terry Boot, grand brun aux yeux noisette, capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Il plissa des yeux et se concentra essayant de capter la conversation des deux mortels.

« Tu t'amuses bien au moins ? » demanda Terry au plus petit.

« Heu… Oui ça va. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des soirées »

« En tout cas tu es très beau ce soir » poursuivit le grand blond, un brin séducteur.

Harry grogna. Il avait parfaitement remarqué les intentions de Boot ainsi que sa voix enraillée montrant parfaitement son état d'ébriété. La conversation continuant, Draco ne remarqua pas le rapprochement plus que conséquent du corps de Terry près de lui. Puis celui-ci, une main enserrant la taille fine du jeune Malfoy eut un sourire amusé face au rougissement de ce dernier. Enchaînant les trois verres que Boot se fit un plaisir de lui mettre dans les mains, Draco se détendit peu à peu, signe qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Harry vit rouge lorsque la main de Boot, précédemment posée sur sa taille, descendit comme par hasard sur ses fesses.

« Je te propose de monter te reposer dans l'une des chambres là haut. Tu m'as l'air peu habitué à l'alcool » fit Boot une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Draco mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse refuser la proposition de son interlocuteur, Harry apparut sur son champ de vision, un regard noir adressé à Terry. Il le prit violemment par le col et le plaqua sur le premier mur venu. Potter le regarda dangereusement et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Draco vit Boot blêmir dangereusement avant de s'enfuir presque en courant.

Draco lui ne comprenait plus rien, regardant la scène éberlué. Harry revint quelques instants après près de lui, le prenant brusquement par le bras et l'emmenant à l'étage trainant un petit blond complètement ailleurs. Il entra dans une chambre quelconque et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Putain Malfoy t'es stupide ou quoi ? » cria-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Draco sursauta à ce soudain excès de fureur. L'alcool lui faisant tourner la tête il décida de s'asseoir sur le grand lit trônant au centre de la pièce. Après s'est calmé il fronça les sourcils et regarda le grand brun.

« Qui traites-tu de stupide Potter ? » cria-t-il à son tour.

« Toi, qui d'autre ? Franchement à quoi tu pensais ? Boire autant alors que tu n'as clairement pas l'habitude de toucher un verre d'alcool. Et Boot qui en profite. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire hein ? Monter avec lui peut-être ? »

Draco, surprit, baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

« Je… Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il, se triturant les mains. « Où est blaise ? »

Harry le dévisagea quelques instants avant de soupirer et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un petit rire le prit, pensant à Blaise et son meilleur ami, montant tout deux à l'étage une heure auparavant. Il se doutait très bien de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Il ne doit pas être très loin. Je l'ai vu monter avec Ron il y a environ une heure. S'ils sont en train de faire ce que je pense, tu peux être sur de ne pas le revoir avant demain matin. Ron est très endurant » répondit Harry un sourire moqueur.

Draco piqua un fard énorme. Le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Je croyais qu'ils étaient en froid. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à sa réaction.

« Oui c'est vrai. Seulement vu la manière qu'ils ont de se tourner autour depuis le collège, même après cette stupide rupture, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils se retombent très vite dans les bras »

Draco acquiesça, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Les deux hommes restèrent un bon moment dans la chambre, parlant de tout et de rien. Draco en apprit un peu plus sur la personnalité du brun, le trouvant attachant de part sa maturité évidente. Au bout de deux heures très agréables pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils décidèrent que le mieux serait de rentrer, Harry n'aimant pas vraiment se genre de fête et Draco semblant plus fatigué.

Blaise était toujours introuvable ce qui incita Harry à ramener le blond chez lui, malgré les protestations de celui-ci, prétextant ne pas vouloir l'embêter plus longtemps. Ils prirent donc la moto du brun et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

La chambre était baignée par l'obscurité, les rayons de la lune éclairant simplement les deux corps mouvant activement sur le grand lit présent. La forte musique et les cris des fêtards se répercutant de temps à autre, totalement ignorés par les deux hommes en plein ébat, gémissant fortement.

« Haan… Haa… Ro…Ron ! C'est trop… Booon… HAAAAN ! »

Blaise, totalement saoule, à quatre pattes, les jambes largement écartées, creusait le dos au maximum voulant sentir son amant plus profondément encore. La tête lui tournait. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni comment il s'appelait, les grandes mains rugueuses de son partenaire enserrant fortement ses hanches. Il avait mal, mais le plaisir était trop fort. C'était beaucoup trop intense pour qu'il ne veuille s'arrêter. Il serrait le drap tellement fort. La jouissance approchait, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne serait pas la fin. Weasley le prendrait encore et encore, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, et lui en redemanderait, criant et suppliant.

Ronald Weasley était connu pour ne pas être un homme tendre. Tout comme Harry, la rudesse et la bestialité étaient deux adjectifs parfaits pour les définir. Entre les jambes de son amant, Ronald grognait, mordait, griffait et pilonnait Blaise sans pitié, le faisant sans cesse décoller du matelas.

« Tu… Etroit… Putain Blaise ! » fut les seuls mots qu'il pu prononcer avant de le retourner comme une crêpe sur le lit, donnant un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir au plus profond de son amant, Blaise le suivant de peu.

Ron n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant. Mais il savait que Zabini lui plaisait et était plus qu'une passade pour lui. Il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui, le faire sien pour l'éternité. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Du moins pas sans devoir tout révéler au métis sur sa condition, sa famille, sa race… Son monde. Il avait peur du rejet de Blaise. Alors il se taisait et le « courtisait » comme il le pouvait.

Essoufflé et totalement perdu, Blaise ouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes de plaisirs, regardant l'homme encore en lui en ce moment. Il était beau. Ses cheveux roux plus en désordre que jamais, ses yeux d'un bleu azur magnifique, son corps incroyablement musclé et toutes ses cicatrices le rendant bandant à souhait. Blaise en gémit de plaisir.

« Ce que tu vois… te plait ? » lui demanda Ron, encore essoufflé.

« Vas te… faire foutre ! » répondit-il, gêné.

Ron eut un sourire moqueur et ayant reprit de la vigueur, donna un rude coup de rein au mulâtre, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

« De nous deux, c'est plutôt toi » rit le roux. « Tu sais à quoi je pense _honey_ ? » poursuivit-il, une lueur perverse aux yeux.

Blaise fit non de la tête se méfiant des idées perverses de son amant. Celui-ci se dégagea du métissé, sortant son sexe gorger de sang de l'antre chaude de ce dernier. Blaise déglutit les yeux rivé dessus. _Putain, il est monté comme un cheval ce mec !_

Ron se jeta soudainement sur son amant surprit et le porta sur son épaule les emmenant sur la terrasse de la chambre. Le roux le posant au sol, Blaise frissonna, regardant le vide sous le balcon, remarquant finalement où ils étaient situés. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que deux étages plus bas, dans le jardin la fête battait son plein. Il eut soudainement peur de comprendre ce que voulait Weasley. Complètement nu, il se retourna vers le roux, le voyant le dévorer du regard un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir… ce qu'on fiche ici ? » demande-t-il finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Ron ne répondit pas le fixant toujours de cette lueur perverse dont il avait le secret. Il s'approcha de sa « proie » d'un pas félin, l'empoignant violemment par la nuque et l'embrassant sauvagement, le faisant reculer contre la barrière du balcon. Blaise se perdit totalement sous les caresses du grand roux. Weasley arrêta finalement le baiser et retourna le métis dos à lui, le forçant à agripper la barre de fer. Blaise ne comprenant toujours pas allait protester lorsqu'il sentit le roux s'enfoncer entièrement en lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« No…oon… Ar… Arrête ! Ils… vont… Haaaa plus… ENCORE ! » gémissait Blaise se perdant totalement, criant de plus en plus, le plaisir revenant au galop.

Ron quant à lui s'amusait de sa perdition et le prenait de plus en plus fort, ses canines le démangeant atrocement. Il ne pouvait le mordre, il le savait pourtant il le voulait tellement. Un quart d'heure passa comme cela, Ron pilonnant son amant qui criait sans retenu, ne se souciant pas du fait que quelqu'un puisse les voir. La jouissance les prenant tout d'un coup pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Blaise était tellement fatigué, mais Ron ne comptait absolument pas le lâcher. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent l'amour encore et encore, variant les coins de la chambre, allant de la petite table de terrasse, au sol de la chambre, la porte, pour finalement retourner dans le grand lit confortable, jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

Les mois passaient à une vitesse fulgurante, Harry et ses amis se battant sans cesse contre des Ersatz de plus en plus déchainés et entendant encore et encore les sombres menaces de Voldemort à son encontre. Si le brun était inquiet et soucieux, il ne le montrait que très rarement à son entourage, ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

De plus, Harry sentait qu'il tombait peu à peu sous le charme de Draco pour son plus grand étonnement. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé plus que du désir pour certains mortels, sans plus. Tandis qu'avec Malfoy il savait que son corps, aussi magnifique qu'il fut, n'était pas la seule raison le poussant à vouloir le charmer.

Après la fête de Seamus, Ron était de plus en plus irritable. Harry lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, puis après maintes et mainte excuses toutes stupides les une que les autres, le roux cracha finalement le morceau, avouant ainsi à Harry la fuite de Zabini, le matin après leur nuit de pur débauche. Le brun lui expliqua alors qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop à propos du mulâtre et qu'il devait tout simplement aller lui parler. Ron parut perplexe avant de lui dire qu'il y réfléchirait, pesant le pour et le contre.

Quelques jours plus tard Ron vit Blaise sortir de son cour de maths, marchant le plus vite possible, essayant de l'éviter. Cela l'énerva encore plus et le poussa à le suivre. Arrivé près de son casier Blaise crut avoir échappé au roux. Il soupira de soulagement n ouvrant son casier très vite refermé avec fracas par celui qu'il évitait.

Blaise déglutit. Il savait qu'il l'avait rendu furieux de part son ignorance mais il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire avec lui.

« Zabini ! Tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'évites ? » demanda Ron, de plus en plus énervé.

« Je ne t'évite pas du tout Weasley. Ce serait te donner beaucoup trop d'importance » répondit Blaise, essayant de paraître impassible.

« Te fous pas de moi merde ! Pourquoi tu t'es barré ce matin là. Je pensais… »

« Non non Weasley tu ne pensais rien du tout compris ? Nous deux c'était une erreur, j'étais complètement saoule, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais » mentit Blaise.

« Mais bien sûr Zabini. Bordel pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je veux vraiment être avec toi ? » répliqua Ron, le tenant par les épaules.

« On a déjà essayé. Arrête et tourne la page merde ! T'es trop secret pour moi, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu te foutais pas de ma gueule quand j'avais le dos tourné. Tu ne me dis rien sur toi, ta famille ou autre. On ne partageait rien ensemble à par le sexe et tu le sais bien ! »

« Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je te laisse partir comme ça. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour un mortel. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et je ferais tout pour te reconquérir. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra »

Blaise était plus que troublé par ses paroles. Il le regarda s'en aller, extrêmement perdu, fronçant les sourcils. _Un mortel ? C'est ce qu'il avait dit non. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_ _?_

* * *

L'été venait de faire son entrée. Plus que quelques semaines et ils seraient en vacance. Harry était vraiment préoccupé par les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses des serviteurs de Voldemort. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione, avait trouvé certaines informations sur celui-ci, indiquant qu'il était le descendant direct de l'ancien Lord Noir. Tom Jedusor, de son nom, ne vivait que pour poursuivre les idéaux de son grand-père écœuré par la succession au pouvoir de la famille Potter. Harry étant le roi, il était son ennemi direct. Ce dernier trouvait cette excuse pitoyable et se renfrogna en apprenant que Jedusor n'attendait que sa mort pour reprendre le pouvoir, de gré ou de force.

On était lundi et il faisait extrêmement chaud. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Seamus et Dean étaient confortablement installé dans les jardins de Poudlard, assis à même le sol sur une couverture emmenée par les soins d'Hermione. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant qu'Harry n'attire l'attention de Blaise.

« Où est Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-il, appuyé sur un arbre, à l'ombre.

« Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? » répondit simplement le métis. Harry se tendit légèrement, jouant la carte de l'indifférence.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas intéresser par Malfoy »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » poursuivit Blaise, plus pour le taquiner que pas curiosité.

Harry fut surprit pas cette question, ne le montrant pourtant pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous ses amis le regardaient, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Soupirant et se maudissant légèrement il reprit.

« Malfoy n'est pas mon genre. Trop innocent et vulnérable. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet en plus, j'ai déjà Ron » dit-il, moqueur, regardant du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami qui poussa un « Eh ! » outré.

Seulement il ne vit pas que le blond venait d'arriver et avait tout entendu, blessé. Cependant, comme le lui disait son père « un Malfoy ne montre pas sa peine », ce qu'il cacha difficilement sous le regard de Blaise. Il lui fit un sourire contrit avant de s'exclamer :

« Ah ! Salut Dray, t'étais passé où ? »

« Heu… A la bibliothèque. Je suis juste venu te rendre le livre que… tu m'as prêté hier » dit-il, gêné par leur regard scrutateur.

« Merci. Mais viens t'asseoir, on rentrera ensemble » lui dit joyeusement Blaise.

Le blond sembla hésiter un instant avant de refuser, prétextant une course urgente avant de rentrer. Il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé sans attendre de réponse. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner doucement, haussant les épaules et reprenant leur conversation, sauf Blaise qui regardait Potter méchamment.

Harry soupira. Lorsque le blond était arrivé il avait vraiment espéré que celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour un vampire. Seulement il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Malfoy était le fils de l'un de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait donc pas ressentir la moindre attirance pour lui. Alors il avait dit tout cela, voulant se convaincre lui-même de ses propres mots. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en remarquant les regards coléreux que lui lançait Blaise.

* * *

Draco marchait depuis plus d'une heure dans le centre-ville, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant certaines vitrines. La nuit commençait à tomber lentement mais lui s'en fichait, même malgré les cinq appels manqué de son père, il n'y fit pas attention, continuant son ascension.

Une fois arrivé devant le Centre Commercial, il y entra et regarda les divers clients faisant leur course joyeusement, des couples s'enlaçant, des enfants courant partout, rendant leur parents complètement chèvre. Draco sourit et avança parmi la foule, visitant toutes les boutiques se trouvant sur son chemin. Néanmoins une en particulier attira son attention. C'était un magasin de sorcellerie, comme l'indiquait la pancarte de présentation sur la vitrine.

_La Sphère_, était une petite boutique un peu sombre, recueillant un ou deux clients à ce moment là. Draco entra et détailla rapidement celle-ci. Elle n'était pas très grande effectivement et divers bibelots et autres étaient exposés sur plusieurs étagères. Cependant, ce qui intéressa Draco se trouvait être le petit coin bibliothèque au fond de la boutique, contenant divers sorte de livres de toutes formes. Il en détailla quelques-uns, s'attardant sur certaines couvertures plus que d'autres, avant d'être attiré par un livre en particulier au dessus de sa tête. Il le prit prudemment, ne voulant aucunement le faire tomber, et se mit à le regarder, fasciné. Il était superbe, tout en cuir d'un noir profond, contenant divers fantaisie doré. « Argön » lut-il à voix basse. Il voulut l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main étrangère toucha son épaule le faisant sursauter violemment.

« Bonsoir, veuillez m'excuser, puis-je vous aider ? » lui demanda une petite fille très mignonne.

Elle semblait faite en porcelaine ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre encadrant son visage fin et pâle. Elle avait de grands yeux innocents d'un bleu hypnotique ainsi qu'un nez fin et une petite bouche aux lèvres roses pâles. La jeune fille portait une blouse ample aussi noire que ses cheveux ainsi qu'une longue jupe bordeaux cachant entièrement ses pieds.

Draco ne sut quoi dire puis se secouant doucement la tête lui demanda à combien vendait-elle le livre. Elle sourit énigmatiquement puis lui répondit.

« Et bien, habituellement ce livre-ci ne s'est jamais vendu. Mais il est très ancien, je serais donc dans l'obligation de le vendre à un prix conséquent allant jusqu'à 70€ »

« Je vois. Je pense que c'est… dans mon budget. » dit Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La petite fille sourit à son tour et s'empressa de lui faire payer son achat sous le regard scrutateur du blond. _Où sont donc passé ses parents ?_ se demandait-il de plus en plus intrigué que ce soit une jeune fille de cet âge qui s'occupe de lui. _Mais quel âge a-t-elle d'ailleurs ?_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini et lui rendit sa monnaie, il sortit de la boutique, souriant une dernière fois à la petite.

Draco se décida finalement à regarder sa montre et ce qu'il vit le figea complètement. Il était près de vingt heure trente et certaines boutiques commençaient déjà à fermer. Draco regarda une seconde fois son portable remarquant enfin les treize appels manqué de son père. _Merde ! Il va me tuer_, se dit-il en se hâtant de sortir du Centre Commercial.

Il trouva rapidement un arrêt de bus et attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Il faisait nuit et la rue était de plus en plus déserte. Draco tendit l'oreille, peu rassurer, puis des sanglots se firent entendre. Se retournant il aperçu dans une ruelle derrière lui, une forme noire emmitouflé dans une sorte de couverture. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose de là où il était mais la curiosité le piquant une seconde fois il décida d'aller voir par lui-même.

S'enfonçant peu à peu dans la ruelle, il vit plus clairement la forme qu'il aperçu plus tôt. D'une voix peu assuré il appela la personne se trouvant en dessous, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Un second appel se fit entendre, mais toujours rien. Agacé, il tendit la main mais sursauta violemment en sentant une forte poigne lui agripper le bras le serrant de plus en plus fort.

« M… Monsieur ! Lâ… Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal » lui dit Draco, paniquant de plus en plus.

La poigne se fit plus forte encore la légère couverture s'abaissa totalement, laissant voir la tignasse rouge de la personne face à lui. Draco fut surprit puis criant en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il sentit l'homme face à lui le pousser durement contre le mur opposé. Peur Panique. Affolement. Il ne savait quoi faire. Gardant les yeux fermés quelques instants sous le choc, il les rouvrit bien vite en sentant un souffle glacial contre l'une de ses joues.

Un ricanement rauque se fit entendre avant que l'homme ne passe sa langue humide sur cette même joue. Draco cria à ce moment là se battant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Cesse de gigoter comme ça ou je risque de peu me retenir, _Mon ange » _susurra doucereusement son agresseur.

« Lâchez-moi ! » répondit Draco se débattant de plus belle.

Il était totalement horrifié et ne savait ce qui allait lui être fait. Des larmes de paniques inondaient ses joues que l'autre ne cessait de lécher avec délectation. Jugeant sans doute que le jeu avait assez duré, l'homme aux cheveux rouge asséna une énorme gifle au blond et l'attrapa par le cou, le soulevant de terre.

« Appétissant. Tu me vois ravi de faire de toi mon diner » lui dit-il, une lueur sadique dans le regard. « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'assurerai que tu souffres, petit à petit. Une fois cela fait, je te trancherai la gorge tendrement. On va bien s'amuser tu verras ! » termina-t-il explosant littéralement de joie.

Draco avait mal partout mais surtout à la gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer, suffocant complètement paniquant encore plus. Totalement désespéré, il n'abandonna cependant pas, assenant encore et encore des coups de plus en plus violents à son agresseur, appelant à l'aide, en vain.

Ces larmes redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il vit le rouge sortir un cuther de sa veste s'amusant des pleures et supplications de sa proie. Oh que oui il allait s'amuser ce soir. Il le sentait. Ce sang, si pur, si innocent, il le lui fallait. Mais d'abord il voulait jouer.

Draco fermait peu à peu les yeux à deux doigts de sombrer par le manque d'air. Cependant son agresseur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, desserrant quelque peu sa prise sur lui, et jouant du cuther, il déchira sa chemise. Le blond cria d'effroi lorsque ses mains se retrouvèrent bloquée par une poigne ferme au dessus de sa tête, le cuther s'avanturant sur son torse imberbe puis sur son ventre plat pour remonter contre son cou et sa joue pour finalement s'enfoncer délicatement dans celle-ci.

Draco savait qu'il allait mourir ce soir là. Il s'était toujours imaginer sa mort. Sans souffrance, de vieillesse et dans son lit de préférence. Mais aucunement il n'aurait imaginé mourir de cette manière, agressé et mutilé dans une ruelle sombre à à peine dix sept ans.

Il ferme toutefois les yeux fortement lorsqu'il vit son agresseur lever la main s'apprêtant à lui enfoncer le cuther, toujours secoué par ses pleurs et ses cris désespérés.

Soudain, alors qu'il crut la fin si proche, la poigne de l'homme se desserra complètement puis un cri de terreur se fit entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, à genoux au sol tremblant, Draco pu voir son agresseur violemment projeté sur le mur opposé, un autre homme à la carrure imposante le frappant à plusieurs reprises à une vitesse incroyable.

Harry l'avait sentit. Il savait qu'à force de suivre constamment le blond il finirait par se faire repérer seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Ersatz s'en prenne à celui-ci. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'Harry épiait les moindres de ses faits et gestes voulant en apprendre plus sur ce blond si doux et innocent à ses yeux. Après la « fuite » du jeune Malfoy, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, prétendant avoir une course à faire il décida de le suivre ce jour là également semant ses amis en inventant une excuse totalement bidon incluant Remus et une maladie quelconque.

Le suivant depuis plus de deux heures il sourit face à l'air agacé de celui-ci lorsqu'il reçut à plusieurs reprises des appels de son père et le suivit près de _La Sphère_ où il l'attendait dehors depuis une heure environ. Puis il l'avait également espionné lorsqu'il partit prendre le bus, assit en hauteur sur l'immeuble en face de l'arrêt.

Cependant lorsque Draco prit la direction de la ruelle, cela ne lui dit absolument rien qui vaille. Se rapprochant peu à peu il assista à la scène puis identifia l'_Ersatz_ sans problème.

Ni une ni deux, il s'élança à sa rencontre l'empêchant de blesser gravement le blond, le projetant à son opposé. L'_Ersatz_ parut sonné un instant un instant puis se reprit reconnaissant finalement celui qui l'empêchait de diner

« Tiens, tiens, si je m'y attendais. Votre Majesté, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Je m'apprêtais à diner voyez-vous » s'amusa le rouge.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Eidir, tu risques de le regretter » siffla dangereusement le roi.

« Oh mais si vous voulez nous pouvons parfaitement partager » dit-il souriant de toutes ses dents, ses canines parfaitement visibles. « Je ne suis pas difficile ».

Draco qui regardait la scène encore choqué hoqueta de peur face à la dernière phrase de son agresseur, le regardant d'une lueur meurtrière, ses canines ressorties.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas, ou je te tuerais sans regret » dit froidement Harry.

L'homme rouge eut un rire dément avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder en direction d'Harry puis de reporter son regard sur le blond.

« Tu vas mourir gamin. Si ce n'est ce soir, tu mourras de mes propres crocs un autre jour. Et je jouirais de ton corps, te mutilant sans arrêt après t'avoir violé comme une vulgaire catin. Tu vas aimer, j'en suis certain ! »

Terminant son petit discours, il fit un pas dans sa direction, Draco se recroquevillant sur lui-même totalement paralysé, avant qu'un poing ne vienne s'abattre sur son ventre. Harry fou de rage le frappait sans arrêt, le brûlant ici et là, tout en esquivant les coups rendus sans problème, donnant du fil à retordre à Eidir, le visage ravagé par la haine.

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de plonger ses crocs venimeux chez Harry, celui-ci lui brûla une partie du visage l'attrapant dans son élan, essayant à son tour de le tuer. Cependant bien avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un violent coup aux côtes lui lâcher prise, regardant Eidir s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Harry soupira puis se releva. Il allait devoir alerter les autres et au plus vite. Un sanglot se fit entendre dans son dos, puis jurant il s'approcha de Draco s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les genoux serrés contre son torse, les yeux obstinément fermés.

« Draco, regarde-moi. C'est Harry » l'appela celui-ci le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, Harry lui toucha finalement l'épaule le faisant sursauter violemment, près à se débattre lorsque ses yeux mercures croisèrent les deux émeraudes de Potter.

« C'est fini Draco, Regarde-moi, c'est fini. Je vais te ramener chez toi d'accord ? »

Le petit blond baissa la tête et se remis à sangloter doucement, le brun le soulevant telle une princesse. Harry lui dit de s'accrocher et de ne surtout pas le lâcher, puis s'envola sur dans les airs, atterrissant sur le toit le plus proche, sautant de maisons en maisons.

Les pleurs du blond se tarirent rapidement, s'accrochant désespérément au brun plus que surpris par le moyen par lequel celui-ci le ramenait chez lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement dix minutes plus tard devant le Malfoy Manor, reposant Draco sur la terre ferme.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, Draco encore dans les bras du brun, yeux dans les yeux, Harry se perdant dans ses magnifiques orbes grises, le relâcha soudainement, des pas se faisant entendre dans l'allée.

« Bon sang où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai appelé plus d'une dizaine de fois ! » cria une voix que Draco reconnu immédiatement.

« Je… Je suis désolé papa. Je… »

Lucius Malfoy sembla enfin apercevoir Harry, le regardant de haut en bas avant de plissé les yeux. Le plus vieux soupira puis les invita à entrer, il voulait des explications. Alors, une fois installés dans le grand salon, Harry dû inventer une excuse au patriarche, ne pouvant décemment pas lui révéler que son fils s'était fait attaquer par un Ersatz, un vampire corrompu, et que lui, roi des vampires l'avait sauvé. Même si le fait d'avoir sauvé son fils sembla calmer Malfoy senior, Harry se doutait que lui dire la vérité ne changerais rien au fait qu'il voudrait le tuer par la suite. Il fit donc simple, et lui raconta qu'il passait dans les environs pour rentrer chez lui et qu'il avait vu son fils se faire agresser par un homme saoule alors il l'avait aidé, mais malheureusement l'homme avait réussi à s'échapper. Il ne dit rien de plus, rien de moins. Se contentant de jeter des regards discrets à Draco qui s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

Lucius le remarqua et incita ce dernier à aller prendre un bain, lui assurant que cela le détendrais et qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Puis une fois le jeune Malfoy partit, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil au brun, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur… »

« Potter. Harry Potter, monsieur »

« Potter dites-vous ? Seriez-vous le fils de James et Lily Potter ? » demanda Malfoy senior, surprit.

« Oui monsieur » répondit calmement Harry.

« Je vois. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Bien que vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Toutefois, vous avez les yeux de votre mère » dit pensivement le blond.

Harry eut un micro sourire et acquiesça lui disant que c'était ce qu'il entendait habituellement des proches de ses parents.

« Je vois. En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour avoir sauvé mon fils. Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce bas monde. Le perdre m'est inconcevable » termina Lucius, extrêmement sérieux.

Harry lui dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement, puis lui dit devoir s'en aller. Le patriarche Malfoy le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie puis le salua une dernière fois. Soulagé et heureux que son fils n'ait rien, il décida d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte, puis un petit « entre » se fit entendre, ce qu'il fit.

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais » lui dit simplement son père, avisant son air fatigué.

« Je vais bien. Juste… un peu sous le choc, je pense. » répondit-il après quelques instants allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Je suis content qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Heureusement que Potter était là. Tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mes appels, je me suis inquiété. J'ai même faillis appeler certains amis policiers pour te retrouver ! »

Draco, s'étant crispé au nom de son « sauveur » ne dit rien, continuant de fixer ses pieds tel un enfant prit en faute. Lucius soupira résigné puis après lui avoir imposé un couvre feu et certaines conditions, sortit de la chambre, allant se coucher. Seul dans sa chambre Draco frissonna, quelques flash de son agression en mémoire. Les canines de l'autre homme lui apparaissant clairement, son petit discours, la venu de Potter. Potter qui était un… Vampire ! Il n'était pas idiot et avait très bien compris la nature des deux hommes. Cependant, même si sur le coup l'un il avait plus peur de l'un que de l'autre, maintenant, Potter le terrifiait totalement.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le jeune blond se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Potter, se trouvant devant sa fenêtre, grande ouverte.

« Co… Comment… ? » demanda-t-il, paniqué.

« J'ai simplement sauté, la fenêtre était déjà ouverte. Calme-toi, je ne te ferais rien. Je veux juste… Savoir comment tu vas ? » répondit le brun, avisant l'air paniqué du blond.

_Bien évidemment il doit surement craindre que je ne termine le travail d'Eidir._

« Je… Ca va. Juste… un peu secoué » répondit finalement le blond. « Tu… Je ne dirais rien, pour ce que tu es… Je ne veux pas être… un boulet pour vous. Alors je… ne resterais plus avec vous. Co… comme ça vous serez plus… tranquille » dit Draco après un moment d'hésitation totalement paniqué, restant le plus éloigné possible du brun.

Harry parut surprit quelques instants. Puis regardant Draco, remarquant sa peur et sa gêne, il décida de ne pas l'embêter plus.

« Je sais que tu ne diras rien. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais jamais de mal » dit-il finalement, sortant de la chambre et laissant le jeune Malfoy plus que secoué.

* * *

Entièrement plongé dans le noir un homme d'une vingtaine d'année ouvrit enfin les yeux après un sommeil forcé de plusieurs années. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre encadraient un visage fin mais viril. Son corps mince mais musclé était allongé sur un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps en soie rouge sombre. Ses yeux d'un rouge carmin analysèrent rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il avait passé plus de deux cent ans.

Bientôt, très bientôt il reprendrait sa place et honorerait la mémoire de son ancêtre. Deux cent cinquante ans qu'il dormait il était hors de question qu'il laisse les rennes plus longtemps à ce gamin. Harry Potter. Rien que son nom le faisait vomir. Des traitres à leur sang, tous, sans exceptions.

Se levant de son lit, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait revivre. Les lourds rideaux de sa chambre étaient tous fermés. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il faisait nuit. C'est donc avec joie qu'il alla les ouvrir, la lumière de la lune l'éclairant tout entier. Ses longs cheveux de jais détachés dans son dos émettaient des reflets bleutés. Tom Jedusor était un homme à la beauté incroyable, mince et élancé, son visage fin et ses lèvres charnues en avaient attirés plus d'un. Ses yeux d'un rouge sang, étaient hypnotisant et froid. Oui, voilà comment je pourrais vous qualifier cet homme. Une beauté froide, glacée, que rien ne pouvait ébranler.

Tom Jedusor était heureux ce soir là, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Bientôt, dans un avenir très proche, il reprendrait sa place en tant que Roi, car oui, il était et serait à jamais le seul Roi des Vampires et apprendrait à ses misérables insectes de mortels ce qu'était l'obéissance.

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la fameuse nuit de l'agression de Malfoy et Harry avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci l'évitait. Zabini passant le plus clair de son temps avec lui et ses amis, il avait pensé que Draco et lui pourrait se voir et s'expliquer. Cependant, d'après les dire du mulâtre, Draco ne semblait pas vouloir de sa présence et s'enfuyant à chaque fois que celui-ci mentionnait son nom.

Harry en avait marre et ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête. Il décida alors que si le blond refusait de venir à lui, lui ne se gênerait pas pour lui imposer sa présence. C'est donc ainsi qu'il attendait le blond devant sa salle de philo. Lorsque celui-ci sortit il l'attrapa rapidement par le bras ne tenant pas compte du couinement indigné de Draco. Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Harry décida de rompre se silence et d'aller droit au but.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Je… ne t'évite pas » dit Draco, le rouge aux joues.

« Ne te fous pas de moi tu veux ? Je suis un vampire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te veux du mal »

« Je… Je sais. Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Où est le problème ? Non seulement tu m'évites alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais en plus tu délaisses ton meilleur ami ! » dit Harry se rapprochant un peu plus du blond.

« Je ne le délaisse pas ! » rétorqua Draco. « C'est toi qui… enfin tu as dit que j'étais un… boulet. Alors je vous laisse tranquille » termina-t-il énervé.

Harry était surpris. Oui, bien sur qu'il avait traité Malfoy de boulet, mais il ne le pensait pas du tout. Le brun soupira, se grattant la nuque.

« Ecoutes, je ne savais pas que tu m'avais entendu et je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je ne le pensais pas du tout » répondit le brun le regardant dans les yeux « Je suis désolé ».

Draco ne sut quoi dire et hocha seulement la tête.

« Dois-je juger que ce hochement de tête est le synonyme de pardon » demanda Harry un rictus aux lèvres.

Second hochement de tête et joues rougissantes. Harry sourit franchement et décida d'aller s'asseoir près du bureau, face à Draco. Pour alléger l'atmosphère Harry entama la discussion, ce qui eut l'air de détendre le blond qui y participa gaiement. Cependant une certaine gêne perdurait chez Draco. Bien sûr Harry le remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? »

« Rien… Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu évites mon regard et tu es assis à deux mètre de moi. Alors soit je sens mauvais, soit tu as toujours peur de moi » dit Harry fronçant les sourcils.

Draco était de plus en plus gêné et ne savait que répondre. A vrai dire il avait énormément de questions à poser au brun. Après tout, encore quelques jours auparavant il ne savait pas que les vampires existaient.

Certes il avait peur d'Harry mais il sentait aussi qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et d'un côté il se sentait un peu en sécurité près de lui.

« Je… c'est juste que tu m'intrigues »

« Tu as des questions n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends. Seulement je ne peux rien te dire mis-à-part que je ne suis pas seul et que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous » répondit Harry d'un air détaché.

« Tu veux dire… que Weasley et les autres aussi sont des… vampires ? » demanda Draco, étonné.

Harry hocha de la tête et changea de sujet ne voulant s'éterniser là-dessus.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Harry et Draco passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Une fois les cours terminé, le grand brun proposa au jeune Malfoy de le raccompagner chez lui. Celui-ci, gêné, accepta. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, leur conversation étant interrompue par un appel du patriarche Malfoy.

Draco soupira, regardant son portable toujours allumé sur l'appel précédent de son paternel. Il faisait presque nuit et ne le voyant toujours pas rentrer, Lucius avait décidé de l'appeler.

« Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète » le rassura Harry.

Draco acquiesça et rangea son portable.

« Sinon il bosse dans quoi ton père ? » lui demanda le brun, feintant l'innocence.

Harry s'était dit plus tôt dans la journée, que puisqu'il connaissait le fils alors pourquoi ne pas avoir des informations supplémentaires sur le père. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy faisait aussi parti de leur ennemi potentiel.

« Il… Il est avocat »

« Oh je vois. Le frère de Ron aussi est avocat. Et il travail sur quel genre d'affaire ? » poursuivit le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Il… me parle très rarement de son boulot. C'est assez gênant par moment » répondit Draco, songeur.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil. Apparemment le fils ne savait rien du véritable emploi de son père. Harry était soulagé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, seulement il savait que se serait plus facile pour lui maintenant et qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier du fils. Une bonne chose en somme. Surtout depuis sa récente découverte sur son attirance pour le blond.

Harry Potter était connu pour être quelqu'un de froid et de très coléreux. Il aimait ses amis et flirtait ici et là mais n'était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Seulement Draco Malfoy était différent. Le blond faisait naitre en lui des sentiments jusque là inexistants pour le brun. Draco était synonyme de tendresse, douceur et candeur. Du moins en surface, car il savait que Draco Malfoy, une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaitre, n'était pas si candide et fragile qu'il en avait l'air. C'est ce qui plaisait à Harry. Il le voulait, il le savait. Mais que faire quand le père était censé chasser leur race. Certes le petit blond était au courant pour sa vraie nature, et restait quelque peu distant face à lui, mais Harry doutait qu'il le choisisse si par hasard il apprenait l'histoire de sa propre famille. Il soupira pour la énième fois et fit demi-tour, rentrant chez lui après avoir raccompagné Draco.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilàààà la fin du second chapitre. Rdv dans environ quinze jrs pr la suite ! Une petite review siouplé ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey salut la compagnie ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre de Mercures et émeraudes, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux autres :)

Réponses aux reviews :

Flo : Coucou ! Contente de voir que mon histoire te plait vraiment :) C'est vrai que le changement de caractère de Draco m'a longuement fait hésiter mais bon apparemment il plait à pas mal de monde alors tant mieux ! :D Bisous à toi

Kin : Haaaa c'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait cette remarque sur Draco Mdr J'en prend note et je te comprend aisément. J'ai simplement voulu changé un peu de ce que je lis habituellement. malgré cela ravie de voir que l'histoire te plait :)

77hildegard : Hello hello ! Merci pour le compliment j'espère que la suite te plaira d'avantage ! :D

Sur ce ! Place au chapitre, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Un orage particulièrement violent se déchainait ce soir là. Recroquevillé au fond de son lit Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il sortit de son lit ayant envie d'être avec sa mère. Elle seule pouvait le rassurer. Narcissa était une femme douce et gentille. Elle acceptait sans problème la présence de son fils dans son lit lors de nuits comme celle-ci où l'orage était particulièrement violent._

_Draco arpentait les couloirs du Manoir dans lequel il vivait, son coussin étroitement serré contre lui. Du haut de ses dix ans, Draco était un enfant plus gâté que jamais mais extrêmement timide. Enfant unique, il avait beaucoup de mal à se mêler aux autres. Alors lorsqu'il avait un problème quelconque, il allait tout de suite voir sa mère, son père étant souvent absent à cause de son travail en tant qu'avocat._

_De là où il était il pouvait parfaitement voir la chambre de ses parents. La lumière était faiblement allumée ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Il accéléra le pas puis ralentis au son des gémissements de douleurs provenant de la pièce. _

_Sur le seuil de la porte il ouvrit la porte d'une main tremble appelant sa mère et se figea sur place. Draco retint un cri de terreur face à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Narcissa baignait dans son sang, les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge déchiquetée. Elle semblait demander de l'aide mais il était trop tard il le savait. Un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Perché sur la grande fenêtre de la chambre, un grand homme brun, d'une pâleur extrême le regardait le sourire aux lèvres, ses canines aiguisées ressortant particulièrement. Sa chemise tâchée de sang il sortit par la fenêtre après un rapide clin d'œil en direction du blond._

_Draco entendit son père arriver puis plus rien. Il s'était évanoui dans ses bras. _

Un cri, un visage ensanglanté, du sang encore et encore, l'homme, les canines, le visage défait de son père, ses larmes… Draco se réveilla en sursaut haletant et transpirant énormément. Dehors l'orage et le tonnerre grondaient depuis plusieurs heures. Il aurait du mal à se rendormir, il le savait. Il détestait l'orage. Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir. Se rallongeant dans son lit Draco pensait à cette nuit là, à sa mère, et pleura en silence. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il n'était pas fou. Il l'avait vu. Cet homme. Ce… vampire. Il le savait pourtant tout le monde s'évertuait à lui faire croire le contraire. Depuis tout ce temps ils existaient et lui ne voyait rien. L'un d'eux l'avait tuée. Il en était certain.

Maintenant il en était sûr. Il ne devait plus s'approcher d'Harry Potter.

* * *

« Comment vous-sentez vous Maître ? »

« Plus en forme que je ne l'ai jamais été mon cher Eidir » fit Tom, assit sur son énorme trône en marbre noir et agent. « As-tu fais ce pour quoi je t'ai envoyé en Angleterre ? »

« Oui Maître. Sachez que le Roi actuel, Harry Potter, est bien plus fort que ce que vous pouvez penser » répondit le rouge, incliné au pied de son maître. « Loin de moi l'idée de vous dévaloriser, bien au contraire, mais ce gamin ne me dit rien qui vaille »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je réussirai à me débarrasser de lui quoi qu'il arrive »

Voldemort se leva de son siège et fit le tour de l'immense salle du trône. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par une vingtaine de bougies ici et là. De longues colonnes de marbre tout aussi noir que le trône en lui-même parcouraient l'allée recouverte d'un long tapis de velours vert émeraude s'arrêtant au pied du siège. Une gigantesque bibliothèque était placée sur la droite, ainsi qu'une énorme table sur la gauche, pouvant accueillir une trentaine de personne.

« A-t-il des points faible Eidir ? » Demanda subitement Jedusor, replaçant l'une de ses longues mèches de jais dans son dos.

« Non mon Seigneur. Aucun point faible de ce que j'ai pu voir. Cependant… » répondit Eidir, hésitant.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas si cette information a une quelconque utilité Maître »

« Parle ! » cria Voldemort, le toisant méchamment.

« Un soir où je chassais j'ai sentis une odeur particulière. Elle était pure et semblait délicieuse. J'ai suivis cette proie et je l'ai attaquée dans une petite ruelle. Potter est arrivé à ce moment là et m'en a empêché. Il semblait tenir particulièrement à ce gosse. De plus… Après qu'il m'ait blessé, j'ai pu me rendre compte que lui aussi suivait ma proie avec un intérêt tout particulier. »

« Que veux-tu dire Eidir ? » demanda Tom plus qu'intéressé. « Alors mon ennemi direct se serait entiché d'un simple mortel ? »

Tom jubilait. Il rit à gorge déployé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple mortel lui faciliterait autant la tâche. Ces êtres inférieurs qu'il méprisait plus que tout allaient grandement lui servir.

« Retrouve moi ce jeune homme et ramène le moi. Il nous servira d'appât. Prépare le reste de nos troupes et préviens les que ce soir, c'est buffet à volonté à Cambridge »

* * *

Il était plus de minuit passé et ils étaient tous réunis dans les cachots de Poudlard, inquiets. Une immense table avait été placée au centre de la pièce accueillant une trentaine de personnes. La plupart semblaient énervés, d'autres inquiets tandis que le reste gardait un visage neutre.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Ronald Weasley était rentré à Londres très mal en point, une lettre en main. Remus l'avait retrouvé baignant dans son sang dans l'allée de leur maison, après avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le châtain l'avait tous de suite pris sous son aile et s'était occupé de ses blessures. Sirius avait été furieux comme jamais en lisant la lettre. Une réunion urgente avait alors été organisée en vitesse, réunissant les vampires les plus hauts placés en grade de leur communauté. Et maintenant ils en étaient là, Harry assit en bout de table, Sirius et Remus de chaque côté, le conseillant et le soutenant si besoin, tandis que le reste de l'assemblée avait pris place près d'eux.

Harry avait beau avoir le physique d'un simple mortel de dix sept ans, seulement il n'en était rien. Et si après plus de cinq cents ans certains avaient des doutes quant à sa capacité à gérer plus d'une centaine de vampires, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Tous attendaient le moment où leur roi prendrait la parole, redoutant pour la plupart sa colère.

Le brun parla finalement, en réveillant plus d'un.

« Vous devez tous avoir eut vent de la récente agression de Ronald Weasley. Je tiens simplement à vous prévenir qu'au vu des derniers évènements, une prudence totale est bien évidemment de mise. »

« Lorsque nous avons été mis au courant de l'agression du jeune Weasley suite à l'attaque de nombreux Ersatz dans la ville de Cambridge, il nous a été mentionné la présence d'une lettre » dit un grand noir du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef des Aurors, vampires ayant pour ordre d'arrêter et de condamner à mort chaque Ersatz semant le trouble dans les environs.

« Effectivement. Sirius, pourrais-tu lire la lettre s'il te plaît ? »

Sirius acquiesça.

_« Harry Potter,_

_Je suis ravi d'enfin avoir l'occasion de pouvoir te rencontrer. Après un long sommeil je suis heureux de pouvoir reprendre la place qui me revient de droit. _

_Ce trône, jeune Potter, ne t'est aucunement destiné. JE suis le seul apte à diriger notre race. JE suis le seul descendant légitime du Lord Noir. Et permet moi de te dire que JE suis le seul et l'unique descendant au trône. _

_Alors je te donne un conseil mon garçon : cède moi les rennes, ta vie n'en sera que meilleure. Rends-moi la place qui me revient de droit. Je n'accepterais aucun refus. Dans le cas contraire, je te tuerais. Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire du mal Potter. Toi ainsi que toute ta belle petite famille. Ou alors peut-être que ta « dulcinée » saura te faire réagir._

_Cordialement,_

_Voldemort. »_

La lettre jeta un froid dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler, certains fronçant les sourcils de contrariété tandis que d'autres étaient furieux. Albus Dumbledore, prit soudain la parole. Homme d'une sagesse infinie, ce simple mortel avait en soixante ans réussit là où personne n'avait pu. Il était appelé le Sage par les vampires, cohabitant avec eux et les aidants parmi les mortels.

« Nous ne sommes donc pas à l'abris quoi que nous fassions Harry. Que comptes-tu donc faire mon garçon ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

« Je doute que de céder ma place calmera les ardeurs de cet homme. J'ai la très nette impression qu'il s'en servirait pour se venger de nous quoi qu'il arrive. Je suppose donc qu'il va falloir nous battre » répondit Harry, sombrement.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Harry. Ce qui est arrivé à Weasley n'était qu'un avertissement. Je pense qu'il a sa petite armée. Après tout les Ersatz sont tous, sans exceptions, pour les idéaux de cet homme. » intervint un Auror du nom d'Eliott Milann, accessoirement élève en dernière année à Poudlard.

Les murmures commençaient à se faire entendre, chacun émettant son hypothèse quant à la manière à agir. Sirius, étant le mentor d'Harry, décida de prendre les choses en main et leur demanda de quitter les lieux et d'être le plus prudent possible. Une réunion était prévue pour dans trois jours.

Une fois seuls, Harry, Sirius et Remus discutèrent de l'état de Ronald, puis de divers sujets.

« Nous avons beaucoup trop à faire parrain. Je doute que continuer de suivre les cours de ces mortels m'aideront à vaincre Jedusor. » dit Harry, agacé.

« Peut-être, mais cela aide au moins à éloigner les Hunters de nos traces. Longdubat a eut la mauvaise idée de ne pas suivre nos règle et il en a payé le prix fort Harry, alors sois prudent. » fit Remus.

« Longdubat comme Neville Longdubat ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Harry inquiet pour son ami.

« Non pas Neville, son père. Tu te souviens de lui j'espère. Il était chercheur en botanique, très bon dans ce domaine d'ailleurs, seulement il ne s'y plaisait pas. Après plus de sept cents ans à faire encore et encore les mêmes choses il a voulut… pimenter un peu sa vie si je puis dire. Le sang artificiel que nous fournit le Dr. Granger ne lui suffisait pas apparemment. Alors il y a deux jours il s'en est pris à un mortel ivre dans une ruelle près du centre ville. Seulement Malfoy le traquait. Il a attendu le bon moment, puis l'a achevé d'une balle en argent en plein cœur. » l'informa sinistrement son parrain.

« Alors Malfoy est vraiment déterminé à nous éliminer. Tch ! Il devrait peut-être se liguer contre ceux qui valent vraiment la peine d'être assassiné » dit Harry amèrement.

L'image de Draco vint à l'esprit du brun. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage fin, ses lèvres rouges appelant ses baisers et son cou gracile dans lequel il aimerait planter ses crocs. Draco sentait bon, extrêmement bon. Un mélange de pêche et de vanille. Exquis. Il avait souvent rêvé ces derniers temps de lui avouer ses sentiments, de le mordre, de le faire sien.

« A quoi tu penses Harry ? » lui demanda Sirius un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« A rien » répondit-il gêné.

« Aller gamin te fais pas prier ! Raconte. »

Le jeune roi soupira et se gratta la nuque, rougissant.

« Heu… disons que Malfoy me plaît bien »

« Malfoy ? Eh bah si je m'y attendais. Je ne pensais pas que le genre vieux et pleins de rancœur était ton genre » sourit Sirius, ses yeux brillants de malice, tandis que Remus lui frappait l'arrière de la tête.

« Tch ! Ne sois pas stupide. Je te parle de Draco. Enfin, je sais pas moi. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Ce mortel est comme un virus dans mon organisme. Il m'obsède » fit Harry fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Hahaha ! Eh bien si je ne m'attendais à ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureux d'aussitôt »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Sirius » fit Remus.

« Peu importe Rem, de toute façon c'est fichu d'avance. Il est beaucoup trop bien pour moi. Je doute qu'il accepte de se lier avec un vampire tueur de sang froid » Harry eut un rire sans joie avant de poursuivre. « Il est au courant pour ma nature et est assez distant comme ça. Je ne vais pas en plus en rajouter une couche en lui faisant des avances… Et encore moins en le forçant Sirius ! » termina Harry empêchant son parrain d'en rajouter.

« Il a raison Siri, notre histoire ne l'aidera aucunement. Après tout je doute que le jeune Malfoy soit du genre à se laisser mordre et dominer sans son contentement… De plus il t'en voudra à coup sûr »

Harry acquiesça et lui dit qu'il ne comptait absolument pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Draco sortit de cour soupirant de soulagement. Les grandes vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Il sourit à Blaise qui venait tout juste de sortir, impatient, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Blaise ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh rien j'attends juste Weasley » répondit le métis visiblement énervé.

« Heu… Vous vous êtes réconcilié ? »

« Je ne sais pas… il a dit vouloir me récupérer, mais j'ai peur de me tromper encore une fois » lui répondit Blaise. « De plus, il est bisard en ce moment. Il avait manqué les cours de la semaine dernière et il a une énorme blessure au bras gauche. Il ne veut rien me dire »

Draco parut surprit mais ne dit rien. Il salua son ami et partit, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il espérait intérieurement ne pas tomber sur Harry. Il savait être peu à peu tombé sous son charme et cela l'effrayait vraiment. Après tout Potter était un vampire. Jamais il ne s'intéresserait à un mortel. Et encore moins un mortel surprotégé par son père tel un enfant de dix ans. Harry était quelqu'un de bestial, de sauvage, quelqu'un de puissant. Lui n'était qu'un mortel à l'allure de crevette. Il était faible et le savait. De plus, il avait peur de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Peur de découvrir qu'Harry était peut-être impliqué là dedans.

Soupirant pour la énième fois il bifurqua sur sa gauche dans un petit raccourcis qu'il continuait à prendre pour il ne savait qu'elle raison après son agression. Draco pensa à sa dernière conversation avec Harry. Il sourit en ce rappelant ses mots.

_Ils étaient assis tous les deux dans les gradins du terrain de football du lycée après l'entrainement du brun. Harry le regardait du coin de l'œil souriant face aux rougeurs du blond._

_« Heu… Donc tu joues au football américain ? » lui demanda Draco pour briser le silence._

_« Oui depuis plus de cinq ans en fait » répondit le brun. _

_« Je vois… Et… Sinon pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » poursuivit le blond, allant droit au but._

_« Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée alors j'ai eu envie de te voir »_

_Draco ne dit rien se contentant de rougir de plus en plus. _

_« Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis » lui avait-il dit avant que tout son visage prenne une teinte encore plus foncée._

C'était il y a trois jours. Draco n'avait pas pu s'enlever cette conversation de la tête. Il le trouvait mignon ! Il ne cessait de se dire la même chose. Certes ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il se sentait étrangement heureux par cette constatation. Heureux mais terrorisé. Il ne devait plus l'approcher. Plus jamais.

Sortant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche, il répondit à l'appel de son père.

_« Allô papa ? »_

_« Draco je suis chez Severus. Où es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis en route pour la maison »_

_« Ton parrain nous invite à diner ce soir rejoins nous ici »_

Draco s'apprêtait à acquiescer lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui.

_« Draco ? » demanda son père, s'impatientant._

Le blond se retournant ne croisa personne. Il soupira.

_« Je… Ce n'est rien papa j'ai…HA ! »_

_« DRACO ! Draco répond moi ! Merde Severus ! »_

* * *

Harry venait juste de rentrer chez lui ce soir là surprenant ses tuteurs en pleine exploration buccale. Il sourit face à cette vision puis fronça les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi au juste, seulement il avait la très nette impression que quelqu'un était en danger. Une personne qui comptait pour lui. Qui comptait beaucoup trop. Draco ! pensa-t-il avant de courir vers la sortie.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était un homme calme et serein, impassible et hautain, froid et calculateur. Cependant à cet instant précis, le grand blond était totalement paniqué faisant les cent pas sur le magnifique tapis italien de son salon. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient tous deux arrivé chez lui espérant y trouver Draco. Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami, était assis sur un fauteuil ordinateur à la main.

« Cesse d'être aussi nerveux tu veux » lui dit ce dernier, lui aussi inquiet mais ne le montrant pas.

« Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille Severus ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? » répondit Lucius, encore plus angoissé.

« Ne t'en fais pas on le retrouvera. Ta puce est toujours dans son portable j'espère ? »

« Oui il ne l'a pas changé »

Severus pianotait sur son ordinateur à la recherche de son petit protégé. Il devait avouer que mettre un localisateur dans le portable de son filleul ne lui avait pas réellement fait plaisir, mais sur demande de son ami il n'avait pu refuser. Aujourd'hui il pouvait constater que ça n'avait pas été aussi stupide qu'il le croyait.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfin localiser le portable de Draco il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Lucius espérant intérieurement que ce soit son fils courut, ou presque, en direction de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et fut vite déçu en apercevant Potter sur le pas de sa porte.

« Monsieur Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Harry regarda le visage du patriarche se décomposer en l'apercevant devant sa porte.

« Est-ce que Draco est là ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Lucius fronça les sourcils faisant tourner ses méninges.

« Monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plait dites moi que votre fils est avec vous » continua Harry clairement inquiet.

« Entrez ! » fut la seule parole que Malfoy senior lui adressa avant de le conduire dans le salon où Severus essayait toujours de localiser son filleul.

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas relever la tête en sa direction. Il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Cependant le gros calibre que pointait sur lui Malfoy à ce moment là lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Où est mon fils ? » lui demanda le grand blond voyant du coin de l'œil Severus relever la tête en leur direction.

« A quoi tu joues Lucius ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

Le concerné ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de viser le jeune Potter de son arme. Il ne l'aimait pas et savait que Potter y était pour quelque chose. Dès la première fois qu'il avait vu ce gamin il avait sentit qu'il n'était pas un simple mortel. Les pigments rouges dans ses yeux verts émeraude lui prouvaient qu'il était des leurs. Il n'avait rien fait au début espérant se tromper car il savait que son fils l'appréciait. Draco lui parlait souvent de lui. Potter ceci, Potter cela. Alors il avait voulut en avoir le cœur net. Etre certain que l'homme que fréquentait son fils n'était pas l'une de ces pourritures qui lui avait arraché sa femme.

« Je ne joue pas Severus. Figure toi que cet homme n'est pas ce que tu crois. N'est-ce pas Potter ? » Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Lucius le coupa. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de me mentir Potter. Vous êtes l'un des leurs, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Dès lors où nous nous sommes serré la main ce soir là et que je vous ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai su qui vous étiez réellement. Vos yeux vous trahirons toujours monsieur Potter »

« Alors ce gamin est aussi un vampire » dit Severus, plus pour affirmer ce fait que pour poser une question.

« Exact. Et je suppose que tu as du entendre parler de moi, de mon statut. Alors bien sûr tu as voulu m'atteindre en t'en prenant à ce qui m'est de plus cher : Draco »

Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel Harry jurait intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

« Vous ne savez rien de nous monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai absolument rien fait à Draco. Bien au contraire je suis venu voir comment il allait. Je suis rentré chez moi un peu plus tôt et j'ai une la désagréable sensation qu'il était en danger »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » cria Malfoy en colère.

« Ca suffit Lucius, baisse ton arme. Je viens de le localiser, il n'est pas très loin d'ici. Potter vous venez avec nous » fit Severus, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

« Il a dû faire tomber son portable pendant qu'on l'emmenait » dit Severus. « Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci était plongé dans ses souvenirs et se rappela immédiatement de la lettre de Jedusor.

_Ou alors peut-être que ta « dulcinée » saura te faire réagir._

Cette phrase. Elle ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Plus il y pensait plus cela devenait plausible. Jedusor avait sûrement dû le faire suivre et avait sans doute découvert l'attirance qu'il avait envers Draco. Il s'en était donc servit d'appât.

Une rage sans nom lui fit crisper la mâchoire. Plusieurs bruits de verre casser retentit en même temps face à la colère du brun. Celui-ci s'obligea au calme et regarda les deux autres son visage exprimant une telle haine qu'ils n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Draco est quelqu'un de calme qui ne cherche pas les ennuis. Je sais qui l'a enlevé, et ce n'est certainement pas un mortel » dit-il d'une voix sombre.

« Que voulez-vous dire Potter, que l'un des vôtre s'en est pris à mon fils ? » demanda Lucius, essayant de garder son calme. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait y échapper, il devait tout lui dire. Enfin tout ou presque. Alors il lui raconta, la guerre, la mort de ses parents, son titre de Roi, son rapprochement avec son fils, la menace de Jedusor.

« Alors rendez-vous Potter. Je veux revoir mon fils en vie » fit Lucius. « Je me fiche de savoir que votre monde risque de sombrer. Je veux mon fils ! »

« Vous ne comprenez rien Malfoy. Si je me rends, si je lui donne mon titre, il asservira votre monde et nous aurions fais cette guerre pour rien. Votre monde ne pourrait rien faire face à une armée entière de vampire à la solde de Voldemort » dit Harry anormalement calme.

« Potter que comptez vous faire ? » lui demanda Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous savons de source sûr que le château des Jedusor se situe dans le sud-ouest de l'Italie près de Rome et il y a de fortes chances pour que Voldemort y soit. Je ferais donc en sorte de m'y rendre avec certains de nos Aurors les plus qualifiés d'ici demain. Je dois rentrez et les convoquer au plus vite »

« Dans ce cas là je viens avec vous » dit Lucius Malfoy. Et avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il rajouta. « Peu importe que vous soyez d'accord avec moi ou non. Je m'associerais avec vous s'il le faut si cela peut sauver mon fils ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes avant que le brun ne soupire et ne lui dise de faire ce que bon lui semble. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction de Severus avant de s'en aller non sans avoir donné le lieu et l'heure de départ de leur périple.

* * *

A suivre...

Et voila ! Please let a little review :) Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous ! Houuu désolé pour l'attente mais avec la rentrée et les devoirs qui s'enchaînent j'avais pas le temps de poster. Mais me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de Mercures et émeraudes en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Maître ! Tout est bien en place. Ils seront là d'ici demain »

« Tu as fait du bon boulot Eliott. Et comment se porte notre invité ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Toujours inconscient » répondit Eliott. « Je doute qu'il ne se réveil avant ce soir »

Eliott sourit en repensant au visage effrayé du petit blond lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturé Eidir et lui dans cette petite ruelle. Les humains étaient vraiment trop prévisibles. Son rôle en tant qu'Auror auprès du Roi lui donnait beaucoup d'avantages. Personne ne se doutait qu'il puisse y avoir une taupe parmi eux. Et c'était bien cela le problème. Le Roi accordait sa confiance beaucoup trop facilement et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il ne serait pas bien difficile pour son véritable Maître de reprendre sa place.

Eliott était quelqu'un de très calme et discret, ce qui faisait de lui l'espion parfait pour son Maître. Mais il n'était pas que cela. Grand blond viril aux muscles saillants, les yeux aussi bleu que l'océan, il était celui que le Maître avait choisit en tant qu'amant. Et JAMAIS il ne laisserait passer cet honneur.

« Bien. Lorsque se sera le cas préviens-moi. J'aimerais le voir de plus près »

« Oui Maître »

« Quant à Potter… A la minute où il posera les pieds en Italie envoyez les Harpies. Elles sauront les distraire et me divertir comme il se doit »

« Bien Maître. Quand comptez-vous utiliser l'humain ? »

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé mon petit Eliott » lui dit Jedusor se levant de son lit. « Ne t'en fais pas pour l'humain. Il ne me sert que d'appât. Il est insignifiant. Une fois qu'ils seront là… Le jeu pourra commencer ! »

Jedusor sourit dangereusement en se rapprochant lentement de l'Auror. Seuls dans sa chambre il le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon beau. Tu auras ta part du contrat. Une fois que ces imbéciles seront à Rome… Ils n'en sortiront plus et mourront un par un »

Tom prononçait ces mots tout en déshabillant son espion. L'embrassant tendrement à la nuque avant de le faire basculer sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin se trouvant au centre de la pièce et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« J'ai besoin de décompresser. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… _Eliott _» lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au grand blond pour renverser son amant sous lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, plus qu'excité. Il écarta lentement les pans de sa robe de chambre en soie et embrassa son torse tendrement allant jusqu'à malmener ses tétons. Tom haletait et gémissait faiblement mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Eliott voulait. Lui voulait le voir crier et se tordre de plaisir. Le voir se perdre sous ses caresses pour ensuite reprendre le contrôle.

Le blond descendit encore plus bas et lécha lentement le sexe du brun. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure lui demandant de le prendre en bouche. Eliott sourit vicieusement et s'exécuta suçant, léchant, mordillant le gland rougis par le plaisir. Il remonta lentement vers son visage, embrasant chaque partie de son corps puis se sentit basculer sur le côté. Il se retrouvait finalement sur le dos. Le blond sourit encore plus. Son Maître reprenait le contrôle.

Jedusor sourit et se pencha sensuellement sur son amant. Assit sur ses hanches il se frotta à lui, lui griffant le torse. Sa chemise de chambre toujours sur lui, dévoilant ses frêles épaules, il se releva un peu et s'empala durement sur l'érection de son amant.

« OUUI ! … Baise-moi Eliott… Baise-moi ! » lui dit-il se surélevant doucement.

« A vos ordres… Maître » grogna le blond avec de s'enfoncer durement en lui. Ses mains sur ses hanches il pilonnait son Maître ne lui laissant aucun répit.

« Haan !… Oui ! Profooond… Uhh… Ngh… Haaan… ! »

Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à ces moments là. Mis à part lorsqu'il tuait pour son propre plaisir plus jeune, il se sentait enfin à sa place, assit sur son amant, le sentant violemment en lui. Tom n'avait jamais été une personne tendre et aimait tout contrôler. Seulement lors de ces moments avec Eliott, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Et pour récompenser celui qui lui rendait tant service, il le laissait le prendre comme bon lui semblait, de préférence bestialement.

Eliott grognait son plaisir et aimait le voir ainsi, totalement soumis sur lui, le suppliant de le prendre plus fort. Il savait que ces moments étaient spéciaux pour son Maître et se faisait un devoir de les rendre chaque jour plus intense que le précédent. Alors il lui tira violement les cheveux le basculant sur le lit, enfonçant ses canines à la base de sa nuque. C'était bon. C'était bestial.

« Eliott ! HAAAN ! OUI ! PREND-MOI… FORT ! UHH ! OUI »

C'était eux.

La moitié de la nuit se passa ainsi. Eliott toujours en son Maître le prenant encore et encore dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

Totalement épuisé, les jambes largement écartées, Tom reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il aimait ces moments de pures débauches dans lesquels il pouvait se laisser complètement aller. Eliott sortit de lui et continuait à le regarder de ses yeux si profonds. Le blond le dévisagea longuement avant que son regard ne se porte sur le bas de son corps où leur semence s'étalait en quantité. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son maître saignait au même endroit.

« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte Eliott »

« Excusez-moi Maître. Je me suis laissé emporter » répondit le blond, rougissant, légèrement inquiet.

Jedusor sourit doucement avant de l'attraper par la nuque et le plaquer sans ménagement sur le lit. Il s'assit sur lui et se pencha l'embrassant doucement avant de dévier sur sa mâchoire puis de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Il sourit et se décida à lui faire un suçon.

Le grand blond posa ses mains sur les hanches de son Maître le massant légèrement.

« Tu m'appartiens Eliott ne l'oublie pas. Une seule trahison de ta part… et tu mourras » lui susurra le brun dangereusement ses yeux le regardant durement. Puis tout à coup son regard se radoucit, le regardant longuement. « Je vais m'amuser avec eux mon amour. Je vais les faire souffrir tout comme son père à faire souffrir ma famille. Je vais les rendre à l'état de misérables insectes. Le jeu ne fait que commencer mon ange »

* * *

Ron était étendu sur son lit et regardait le plafond depuis plus d'une heure. Le roux ne savait quoi faire. Il pensait à Blaise et hésitait à aller le voir. Il était minuit passé, la réunion d'Harry s'étant terminé plus tôt que prévu. Dès demain il serait dans l'obligation de partir pour l'Italie et ne pourrait revoir Blaise avant un temps indéterminé. Blaise était un mortel. C'était un fait. Mais il était un mortel qu'il appréciait énormément et qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il savait qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. Toutefois c'était bien cela le problème. Pouvait-il se permettre d'aimer un simple mortel alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre ? Ne risquait-il pas de le mettre en danger comme cela ? A vrai dire il devait se l'avouer : il avait simplement peur du rejet du métis si celui-ci n'acceptait pas sa nature. Cependant il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller le voir. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Alors Ron se leva et enfila un chandail. Il sortit en trombe de chez lui et courut à une vitesse hallucinante chez le mulâtre.

Blaise Zabini adorait sa famille. Il adorait ses amis et aimait plus que tout être entouré. Seulement il chérissait aussi ces moments de calme et de solitude dans sa chambre, son antre. Il soupira en sortant de la salle de bain une serviette sur la tête se séchant les cheveux. Deux coups à la porte se firent entendre et son grand frère Darren entra. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'en aille lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Blaise retourna dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard chantonnant une chanson de Grease. Seulement lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre il sursauta violemment retenant un cri de stupeur.

« Bordel Weasley qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda le métis au nouveau venu. « J'ai failli faire un infarctus ! »

Le nouveau venu sourit rapidement avant de se passer une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

« Je… Je voulais te voir. Tu me manquais on va dire » lui répondit le roux, rougissant.

Blaise fut surpris mais ne dit rien.

« Comment es-tu rentré. Darren t'a ouvert ? »

« Je suis passé par la fenêtre »

« Quoi ?! » dit le mulâtre plus que surpris.

Ron lui ne voyait pas où était le problème et s'en fichait complètement. Il était totalement obnubilé par Blaise. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un simple short noir montrant ses longues jambes fines, ainsi qu'un t-shirt trop grand couleur kaki. Il était beaucoup trop mignon là dedans.

Blaise se racla bruyamment la gorge le sortant de ses pensées.

« Hum… C'est mon t-shirt ça non ? » demanda le roux, détournant le regard le rouge aux joues.

« Heu… Oui. Tu l'avais oublié ici une fois. Je l'ai retrouvé récemment. Je… Je me sens bien avec » répondit Blaise mal à l'aise. « Mais dit moi que fais-tu dans ma chambre à une heure du matin ? »

« Je voulais te voir. Hum… Tu me manques. Et… je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi la dernière fois. Je sais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme ça. Excuse-moi »

Blaise sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend »

« Ecoutes… Je tiens énormément à toi. Et je voulais te voir parce que je m'en vais demain. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais mais… je voulais te voir avant de partir »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? » demanda Blaise inquiet.

« Je dois partir pour des raisons familiales, ne t'en fais pas »

Blaise le regarda longuement pas du tout convaincu par son explication puis soupira. Il eut un petit rire sans joie. Il lui mentait encore. Comme toujours. Il ne changerait jamais. Il disait toujours tenir à lui pourtant il le blessait à chaque fois de part ses mensonges. Et là il comptait s'en aller. Ridicule ! Il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il faisait cela juste pour mettre fin à leur relation. Que… Relation ? Non. Ils n'avaient plus aucune relation. Ce n'est pas parce que le roux et lui couchaient ensemble de temps en temps que cela faisait d'eux un couple. Comme avant. Non. Il devait oublier ce temps révolu où il vénérait Ron comme un dieu, où sa confiance en lui était totale. Blaise soupira.

« Je ne suis pas stupide Ron. Je vois très bien que tu me mens… encore. Mais je vais faire comme si j'étais totalement idiot et faire semblant de te croire… encore. Alors bon voyage dans ce cas là » lui dit Blaise le plus calmement possible.

Ron n'était finalement pas si surpris que ça par la réaction du métis. Il passait son temps à lui mentir, il le savait. Blaise était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop intelligent pour continuer à croire ses mensonges. Il se rapprocha de lui et pris son visage en coupe. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ron se pencha et embrassa Blaise tendrement descendant ses mains jusqu'à sa taille qu'il rapprocha de lui. Blaise quant à lui entoura de ses bras la nuque de Ron le serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui. Les minutes passèrent ainsi pendant lesquels Ron et Blaise s'embrassaient et se câlinaient, allant même jusqu'aller s'asseoir sur le lit du métis, celui-ci assit à sur les genoux du rouquin.

Ils se sentaient bien là et n'échangeraient leur place pour rien au monde.

* * *

Draco se réveilla cette nuit là dans les alentours de minuit avec un mal de tête énorme. Il cligna doucement des yeux et suréleva lentement sa tête inspectant les lieux. Il se trouvait sur un grand lit, dans une chambre inconnue, et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il se leva et chancela doucement lorsque des images de son agression lui revenaient en mémoire. Milann et l'homme aux cheveux rouge l'avait coincé et frappé un grand coup sur la tête. Alors cet Eliott était aussi un vampire et en avait après lui ? Il le trouvait déjà étrange lorsqu'ils allaient en cours alors là il était plus que pétrifié. Et si Potter était derrière tout ça ? Et s'il était aussi gentil avec lui pour ensuite lui faire du mal ?

Draco s'arrêta un moment et fronça les sourcils. Non. Potter ne ferait jamais ça. Il était bien trop gentil et doux avec lui. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée. Merde !

« Cela ne sert à rien de t'affoler petit humain. Le Maître viendra à toi bien assez tôt » fit une voix qu'il sembla reconnaître. Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit personne.

Devenait-il fou ou quoi ? Il entendait des voix maintenant. Il entendit un rire d'enfant et frissonna. Il se retourna brusquement et se figea en regardant la petite fille.

« Bouh ! » fit celle-ci, son visage n'exprimant que de l'impassibilité.

Draco n'osait bouger. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes il se croyait seul dans la pièce. De plus, la porte était fermée à clé. Il l'aurait entendu si elle était rentrée. Draco la reconnaissait. C'était la jeune fille de _la Sphère_. Comment… Qui était-elle ?

« Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions jeune mortel »

« Je… Je vous ai déjà vu dans cette boutique. Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le blond essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

« Je suis Aria Jedusor, la sœur du maître »

« Qui… Qui est-il ? Et… Que veut-il de moi ? »

« Te ne représente rien pour le maître. Tu n'es qu'un pion parmi tant d'autre. Un appât qu'il se fera un plaisir d'utiliser pour attirer son ennemi personnel : Harry Potter »

Draco sursauta violemment à l'entente de ses mots. Il était un appât. Un appât pour attirer Potter ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et cette petite fille qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus azur sans montrer le moindre sentiment. Il l'a vit s'approcher et recula se retrouvant malheureusement stoppé par le mur. Aria le regardait toujours, semblant pourtant totalement ailleurs. Elle leva la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Bizarrement, Draco se détendit.

« As-tu lu le livre jeune Hunter ? »

Draco sursauta. Que… Mais de quel livre… Oh ! Le blond voulut lui dire que non il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert et se trouvait toujours dans son sac mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors il hocha négativement de la tête. Aria soupira.

« Lis-le. Il te permettra d'en apprendre plus sur notre race. Cela m'étonnes d'ailleurs que ton père ne t'en ai pas appris plus sur ce sujet »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Qu'est-ce que son père avait avoir dans cette histoire ? Il n'était même pas au courant de l'existence des vampires !

« Que… Mon père ? Mais il ne… Il ne sait pas que votre race existe » rétorqua-t-il.

Aria le regarda avec tellement d'ennui qu'il se sentit étrangement très bête. Se pourrait-il que…

« Ton père connait notre existence mieux que n'importe quel mortel » dit Aria. « Peu importe. Cela ne me regarde en rien. Lis le livre, tu te sentiras moins bête concernant notre race »

Draco baissa la tête le rouge aux joues. Il se sentait vraiment stupide sur le moment et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit et releva la tête il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était plus là. Le petit blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure se demandant où avait-elle bien pu passer puis haussa les épaules décidant plutôt de chercher son sac. Par chance celui-ci se trouvait sur un fauteuil près de la seule fenêtre présente dans la chambre. Elle aussi fermée. Il regarda à l'intérieur et fut ravi de voir qu'il avait toujours le livre sur lui. « Argön » murmura-t-il.

Soupirant, il se décida à l'ouvrir et débuta sa lecture.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Sirius, Remus et toute une centaine de vampires venaient d'arriver à Rome en compagnie de Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et d'une dizaine de Hunters sous ses ordres. Sirius possédait un manoir près d'une campagne isolée dans lequel ils décidèrent de s'installer. Harry était de plus en plus inquiet et se demandait comment était traité le blond. Jedusor l'avait-il touché ? L'avait-il torturé ? Il ne savait pas et c'était bien ça qui le mettait en colère. Savoir l'homme qu'il se savait désirer être en danger par sa faute. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Ses pensées dérivèrent progressivement vers Lucius Malfoy. Le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole tout le long du voyage. Lorsqu'Harry avait besoin de renseignements il demandait à Snape et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau une fois Draco retrouvé. Malfoy ne l'aimait pas, et c'était réciproque. Malheureusement ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de collaborer. Pour le bien de Draco.

Ce que les humains pouvaient être compliqués !

* * *

Le petit blond sortit de sa lecture assez surprit. Alors le père d'Harry était un héros. Il en avait appris beaucoup sur cette race qu'il ne connaissait aucunement. Ce livre était écrit sous forme de conte, surement pour duper les humains, racontant sans vraiment entrer dans les détails les différentes guerres qui avaient eut lieu entre vampires et mortels, ou même entre vampires. Harry faisait partit du bon camp, ce qui le rassura grandement. Il avait eu tellement peur que le brun ne soit en fait qu'un imposteur que d'apprendre ce fait le soulagea beaucoup.

Un petit paragraphe parlait assez brièvement de la famille Potter, laissant encore une trace de mystère. Les grandes lignes étaient plutôt dédiées aux Jedusor, en particulier l'ancien Lord Noir, le père de Tom. Le livre disait qu'il avait été vaincu par James Potter, le père d'Harry, qui ne supportait pas la tyrannie installée par le Lord. Une guerre avait eut lieu entre vampires, la dernière guerre en date, où s'était opposé James Potter et Ulrich Jedusor. Le château dans lequel il se trouvait avait été le lieu principal de cette guerre.

Draco s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture là où l'avait laissée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter violemment. Le blond cacha rapidement son livre derrière un coussin. Il regarda l'homme se tenant devant lui et sursauta en fixant ses orbes rouges sangs. Il était étrangement beau et avait un visage fin presque angélique. Cependant l'aura noir ressortant de son être fit savoir à Draco qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

L'homme le regardait mais semblait ennuyé par sa présence. Il lui fit signe de se lever. Draco hésita un instant puis s'exécuta. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier.

« Tu es plutôt petit pour un simple mortel » fit la voix froide de Tom. « Toutefois, il est vrai que tu es incroyablement beau. Tu possèdes une beauté digne d'une ange »

Draco ne dit rien se contentant de le fixer les joues aussi rouges de gênes que de frayeur. Tom eut un rictus appréciateur.

« Qu'as-tu fais à notre invité Eliott ? Il refuse de me parler » continua-t-il avec une fausse moue peinée.

Draco regarda l'homme blond apparaissant près du brun et écarquilla des yeux. Alors Milann l'avait bien enlevé avec cet homme répugnant aux cheveux rouges. Etait-il un vampire lui aussi ? Si c'était le cas il n'avait pas l'air d'être du bon côté.

Draco sortit de ses pensées et osa poser la seule question qui ne cessait de le tarauder.

« Qu… Que voulez vous de moi ? »

Tom sourit plus largement se collant contre le torse large d'Eliott. Draco le remarqua et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Se pourrait-il que Milann et lui… ?

« A vrai dire jeune Malfoy je ne compte pas te faire de mal… pour l'instant » lui répondit le brun. « A moins que tu ne veuilles faire partie de l'une de nos petites expériences nocturnes ? »

Draco écarquilla violemment les yeux et rougit encore plus. Hors de question ! Tom tourna légèrement la tête vers Eliott et lui sourit étrangement. Il ricana doucement et s'apprêtant à sortir avant de simplement dire à Milann de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Draco ne comprit pas ce dont il parlait avant de le voir sortir sans lui adresser un seul regard et se sentir violemment tirer par le bras par l'autre blond.

* * *

Le tuer. Voilà ce que voulait Jedusor. Il lui était arrivé de rêver du jour de sa mort mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé mourir tuer par un vampire. Une créature qu'il pensait autrefois mythique. Et maintenant il apprenait qu'il vivait parmi eux depuis tout ce temps. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il apprenne que son père en était un !

Tout était beaucoup plus simple avant qu'il ne rencontre Potter. Il n'avait certes pas d'ami mais il n'avait eu aucun problème jusque là.

Potter. Et voilà qu'il repensait encore à lui. Toute sa vie actuelle tournait autour de Potter. S'il en était là aujourd'hui, séquestré loin de chez lui, c'était à cause de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout le brun ne l'avait pas obligé à tomber sous son charme.

Draco ferma les yeux et gémit d'inconfort. Peu de temps après la visite de Tom, Milann l'avait brusquement tiré derrière lui et l'avait traîné à travers le château puis mené dans une petite cellule lugubre. Tout était bien trop obscur pour quelqu'un qui aimait la lumière. Il y faisait froid et humide. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un petit bermuda bleu, il avait vraiment froid et se maudit pour ne pas avoir mit des vêtements plus chauds.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Une petite fenêtre était placée un peu plus haut et était fermée par de petits barreaux de fers étroitement serrés. Draco avisa une petite caisse de bois pas loin et s'en servit pour grimper. De là où il était il put voir la mer se déchainant à ses pieds. Il soupira. Il n'y avait donc aucune issue de secours.

Le petit blond réprimât les quelques larmes de désespoir menaçant de couler et glissa le long du mur, s'asseyant par terre. Il espérait qu'Harry le retrouve au plus vite et pensa à son père qui devait vraiment s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Il était énervant et extrêmement protecteur mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas sans avoir revu son père… Et Harry.

* * *

Blaise était allongé sur son lit fixant le plafond depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était en vacances qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. Il venait de finir de boucler ses valises et attendait tranquillement son frère. Ils avaient prévu de partir en Italie pour un mois environ, voulant rendre visite à leur grand-mère maternelle aux environs de Rome. Blaise attendait ce voyage depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était impatient de partir. Il avait beau essayé d'appeler Draco, celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait aucun problème de son côté. Mais malgré son inquiétude il ferma les yeux et sourit en repensant aux derniers mois passés en sa compagnie et à ses prochaines vacances.

Cependant son sourire se crispa légèrement lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent lentement vers Weasley.

Encore une fois il était étrange ces derniers temps. Et cette visite où il lui avait dit qu'il partait. Blaise était totalement perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ferma les yeux un instant repensant à leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il était saoul ce soir là mais se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit là. Elle avait été intense, passionnée. La meilleure qu'ils aient passée depuis leur rapprochement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Darren le regarda quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je viens de terminer de mon côté, on peut y aller » lui dit son grand-frère.

Blaise sourit et se leva rapidement. Il mit ses chaussures en vitesse et descendit dans le salon. Darren rit et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de prévoir ces vacances. Il avait remarqué que Blaise était plutôt triste ces derniers temps. Il sourit et descendit à son tour.

Blaise l'attendait devant la voiture, finissant d'y mettre ses sacs de voyages.

* * *

Harry était dans sa chambre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Sirius qui venait pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

« Ca va. Sirius t'en fais pas » lui dit Harry. « Comment va Remus ? »

« Bien. Il n'a pas cessé de me crier dessus. Le fait qu'on l'ait laissé seul à Londres ne lui a pas plut « lui dit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

« L'emmener aurait été trop dangereux »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre »

Harry sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Malfoy refuse de discuter. Il reste campé sur ses positions comme quoi nous sommes tous plus mauvais les uns des autres »

« Je me contrefiche de ce que peut bien penser ce Hunter. Ce qui m'importe actuellement, c'est de retrouver Draco et buter Jedusor. On s'occupera de lui plus tard. » dit Harry plus sombrement.

Sirius acquiesça, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Ce gosse te plait vraiment apparemment »

Harry ne dit rien, puis soupira.

« Il est différent. Il dégage quelque chose de pur. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu le veux n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Sirius, un sourire moqueur.

« C'est un fils de Hunter. Quand bien même je le voudrais, nous sommes bien trop différents. Sa famille nous chasse, qui sait s'il ne reprendra pas les rennes. »

Sirius de dit rien et se contenta de le regarder longuement. Jamais Harry n'avait clairement parlé de ses sentiments avec lui et il était de finalement l'entendre dire qu'i était intéressé par quelqu'un. Surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un était aussi canon et doux que Malfoy.

« Draco n'a pas le profil d'un Hunter. Il est aussi doux et innocent que sa mère autrefois… »

« Black à raison Potter. Je ne laisserais jamais mon fils devenir un tueur, même malgré mon aversion pour votre race » fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy près de la porte.

Harry le regarda longuement. Malfoy était tous ce qu'il détestait le plus. Mais il était aussi le père de l'homme qu'il voulait.

Voyant que le brun ne disait rien, Lucius enchaîna.

« Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il apprenne pour votre race et pour mon statut. Il compte énormément pour moi et il est hors de question que je le laisse vous fréquenter à nouveau Potter »

« Seul Draco pourra en décider. Vous être peut-être son père mais seul lui est en mesure de savoir s'il veut toujours me revoir ou non » lui dit Harry.

« Je ne vous permettrais en aucun cas de poser vos sales mains sur mon fils ! » gronda le blond.

« Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air du même avis que vous Malfoy » répliqua Harry un rictus aux lèvres.

Sirius observait la scène plus qu'amusé par la manière qu'avait Harry de faire sortir le bond de ses gonds. Lui-même n'y arrivait pas aussi bien étant plus jeune. A vrai dire sa cible préférée avait été Rogue. Malheureusement il semblait avoir décidé de totalement l'ignorer depuis leur arrivée.

Lucius sortit de la chambre en trombe, plus en colère que jamais.

« Je doute que le provoquer t'aidera à faire bonne impression devant beau-papa » rit Sirius.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Il m'énerve. Il ne sait rien de notre race pourtant il se permet de nous juger. Il a autant de sang sur les mains que la plupart d'entre nous »

« Comprend le Harry. Il a perdu sa femme beaucoup trop tôt à cause de l'un d'entre nous. Il est empli d'amertume et réclame vengeance »

« Je comprend Sirius, mais lui ne peut-il pas comprendre que je n'ai absolument rien contre son fils… Bien au contraire »

Sirius ne dit rien le fixant longuement.

« Peu importe. Il ne m'éloignera pas de Draco »

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber, il était donc l'heure pour Harry de partir à la recherche de Draco. Depuis sa disparition il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de lui et il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il avait espéré recevoir rapidement l'un des sbires de Jedusor mais il n'en fut rien. Ils ne pouvaient sortir pendant la journée, les romains étant beaucoup plus suspicieux sur l'existence de leur race que les anglais qui, eux, n'avaient eut aucun échos les concernant.

Ils airèrent dans les rues de Rome toute la nuit à la recherche de l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, en vain. Après une énième taverne, Harry soupira et fit signe aux deux mortels de rentrer. Ils sortirent et s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller lorsqu'ils furent entourés par diverses créatures toutes plus horribles les unes des autres.

« Des harpies » fit simplement Sirius.

Harry acquiesça. Ils ne semblaient aucunement préoccupés par leurs adversaires, se dirent Lucius et Severus. Personne ne bougeait, se regardant tous en chien de faïence. Ron fit un mouvement, mais Harry l'en empêcha par la pensée. Ce qui ne fut le cas de Malfoy, qui dégaina son arme et tira sur l'une des harpies en pleine tête. Celle-ci s'effondra au sol sous un cri strident. Ce fut le signal pour les autres qui se jetèrent toutes sur leurs proies, plus énervées que jamais. L'une d'elles voulut attraper Malfoy qui sortit une dague et l'élimina sans grands efforts. Harry sourit en esquivant une attaque arrivant sur sa gauche, tout de suite supprimée par Sirius. Ron de son côté attendait tranquillement chaque attaque se contentant de les esquiver ici et là avant de leur donner le coup de grâce.

Il ne restait plus aucune harpie, sauf une qui leur donnait du fil à retordre. Harry, exaspéré par un « combat » qui durait trop longtemps à son goût, redoubla de vitesse et la cloua au sol. Personne ne bougeait regardant le roi des vampires interroger la créature.

« Je suppose que c'est Jedusor qui t'envoie. La question est : pourquoi ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Où est Draco et que lui a-t-on fait ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Harry perdit patience et sortit les crocs. La harpies prit peur et ferma les yeux.

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu » dit-elle précipitamment, toujours les yeux fermés. « Le maître ne fait que jouer avec vous. Nous devions simplement vous distraire un peu. Le gosse n'est qu'un appât… Il le tuera et vous aussi »

« Où est-il ? » demanda le brun, hors de lui.

« Là où tout a commencé… Au Vatican »

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis pas trop contente de moi sur ce coup-ci mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus. Bisous à vous et à la prochaine ! OH ! ... Laissez une review siouplé :P


End file.
